Snow (An Alpha and Omega Story)
by AlphaSnow
Summary: Welcome to my first FanFiction novel. In this novel you will go on the adventure of a life-time. There will be tears and many emotions to experience when reading this story. I really hope you enjoy the read and experience the full glory of what this amazing character has gone through this Eleven chapter (TBC) novel! So kick back, relax and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Alpha and Omega all rights go to LIONSGATE & Crest Animation Studios, The characters portrayed in this story are under my creativity._**

Chapter I  
Lone wolf

I

It was a beautiful day in Jasper National Park. The sun was out and the radiance of the green grass shone in the bright morning light. A gentle cool breeze flowed through my fur, making my coat sway from side to side. The storms had been brutal the past two days but no matter the weather, nothing was going to ruin this perfect day.

I was playing with my new friends, Jessie and Ryan. Jessie had grey fur with a white underbelly, her eyes a striking ice blue. Ryan's fur was golden, and he shared the same white underbelly as his sister, but he had strange turquoise eyes, a rare thing for a wolf.

We were playing Pin the Wolf. We chased around, trying to pin each other to the ground. As we laughed and fell about, we heard a voice coming from my newfound friend's den,

"Jessie! Ryan! It's time for your Alpha duties!" shouted their dad, Humphrey.

"Coming dad!" they barked in unison.

I looked toward them as they started to run off.

"I'll see you guys later for the hunt, I better go tell mom and dad what I'm doing if we're going to disappear for a few hours!"

Ryan turned his head back and with a sly grin, said;

"Sure Snow, I'll meet you at the hunting grounds before the sun starts to set. Don't forget!"

I smiled and nodded my sarcastic agreement as Ryan sprinted to catch up with his sister.

I got back home and found mom and dad sitting at the mouth of the den, enjoying the sun. Rose greeted me warmly as I trotted up to them. Midnight stayed quiet but he was always like that.

"Hello son. Did you have fun with Jessie and Ryan?" she asked as she pulled me in to a comforting hug. "You look like you did!" she said with a caring smile forming on her muzzle.

"Of course, mom. Actually, I was going to tell you something -"

"Let's go into the den and talk about it Snow. I'm pretty sure whatever it is, the whole territory doesn't need to hear it."

Rose got up and went inside, and Midnight followed dutifully after her. Once inside, dad turned to me.

"We'll son, what is it? Did you get a girlfriend at last?!" he asked as he chuckled at his joke.

"DAD!" I exclaimed, giving a harsh punch to his leg. "You know I'm not old enough for that!"

He yelped playfully, pretending I'd hurt him badly.

"Ha ha, okay son, I'm sorry. What's the big news you have for us?"

"Nothing, I'm just going hunting with Jessie and Ryan so I won't be back for a few hours, that's all."

"That's it? I mean, that's fine son, at least you're helping feed the pack. That's all that matters. Just be careful, we don't want you getting hurt. Remember you're only young and not as strong as the other wolves."

I noticed my dad had a worried look in his eyes. He turned to look at mom.

"I don't think going inside for that was necessary Rose..."

"Midnight honey, I was only concerned for Snow. Now if you don't mind shutting your hole before I rip out your -"

"Honey, that's enough. I don't think Snow wants to hear this." he said, putting his paw over my mother's muzzle.

She pushed his paw to the ground, tapping it in annoyance as she pulled away from him, clearly miffed.

"Don't worry dad! I'll be careful. One day I'll be the greatest Alpha ever!" I beamed, as I moved closer to give them both a hug.

I turned and started toward the entrance to the den, but was stopped in my tracks by the appearance of three dark furred wolves with demonic red eyes.

"Wh-wh-who are you? What do you want?" I stammered, frozen to the spot.

Dad stepped in front of me.

"Get away from my son." he growled flatly under his breath.

Mom was in front of me too now, desperation and anger in her voice.

"You heard him! Get lost now before I rip out your throats and tear your carcasses apart!"

The biggest of the three intruders laughed, and waived his paw at the other two, motioning them to attack. They responded instantly, pouncing at my parents giving them no time to react. They spun in the air and kicked their hind legs out, landing crunching blows with enough force to trigger an earthquake at each intended target. My parents. My flesh and blood.

Terrified, I hid in the corner and squeezed my eyes tight, wincing at the sound of crunching bone.

Although an age seemed to pass, and I desperately wanted to keep MY eyes closed, I had to look, had to see what had become of my parents. I opened one tear stained eye, only to be horrified by the state my mother and father were in. They had been beaten badly, matted blood-stained fur hanging from their bruised and battered bodies. There was still some fight left in them however.

Seemingly tired of wasting his time, the pack leader of this group of evil hounds came at me all at once and struck me with his paw, claws fully extended, ripping into my chest as I screamed in pain.

Seeing their son injured so horribly, Midnight and Rose both screamed and struggled to get to their feet but were knocked down yet again by the two animals that had attacked them so mercilessly.

"SNOW!"

"NO!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE Y-Y-YOU MONSTERS!"

"PLEASE DON'T HURT OUR SON! HE'S DONE NOTHING TO YOU... PLEASE!"

They pleaded and they pleaded, but the wolves just walked away as one of them grabbed me by the scruff of the neck.

"MOM! DAD! HELP ME!" I screamed.

The wolf who was carrying me by the scruff of my neck spoke in a muffled tone.

"Say goodbye to your precious parents kid because it's the last time you're gonna see them again."

"GO TO HE-"

I tried to finish my sentence but it was cut short when the wolf hit me with a very hard object which seemed like the moon had just crash landed on my head. Everything started to fade into black as my heart rate almost slowed to a stop, and I fell headlong into the abyss of unconscious sleep.

I awoke bolt upright from the nightmare breathing frantically, looking around in a panic to see if anybody was there. I began to calm as I recognised I was in the comfort of my own den, alone. Stretching my legs, I reluctantly looked outside, feeling the dawn sun warm my face as it strained my tired eyes. My den was roughly a mile from Jasper Park, outside of the border of the Western Territory, and I always enjoyed watching the sun rise from here. It was one of my most favourite things to do, watching the ball of fire bring its morning light over the territory. Each time it climbed above the horizon, it brought a golden glow to my white fur, and gave me the warmth I needed as it rose.

I laid down at the mouth of the den, resting my head on my paws, my thoughts lingering on the nightmare fresh in my mind, wondering why it kept coming back to me. It had been five months since the events it reminded me of had occurred, yet every time I woke from it, I still felt like it had happened just the day before. I touched the side of my face to wipe away a solitary tear as it rolled over the scars left me by the dark coloured wolf in my dreams.

"No one will ever get away with this without suffering the consequences, even if that means sacrificing my life to protect those around me." I muttered to myself, as I had done so many times before.

I stood up, and took in the mesmerising view of the Western Territory. Starting off down the hill, it was hard not to fall asleep as the glistening dew grass sprang softly beneath my feet, it was that comfortable. As I walked towards a lake and approached the crisp, clear water, I looked down at my reflection and saw fish swimming through my likeness. I dipped my paws and threw water at my face to wake myself up, and lowered my head to lap at the refreshing cool water, taking my mind off the bad thoughts running through my head. A twig snapped behind me.

I turned my head to see who was there, and my blood ran cold. I spun round and was confronted with the dark wolf of my dreams, the one responsible for the scars on my face. Who stole me from my parents. Standing before me, he stared intently at me, his eyes unblinking, as if focused on my very soul. A deep, guttural growl formed in my throat, and my words were slow, and deliberate;

"You've got some nerve, showing your face again."

"I'm surprised you're still living after five months out here on your own." he said as an evil grin grew across his face.

"I should tear you down where you stand. You are going to pay for what you have done to me. And my parents."

"Oh cry me a river. There comes a time where you have to man-up kid and it's obvious that hasn't happened." he chuckled.

"You obviously haven't learned that if you take someone, they are going to want revenge!" I snapped back, growling louder as we slowly stepped toward each other.

"I'm guessing they'll be your last words? In that case, bring it on!" he said, his face now close to mine.

I drew my razor sharp fangs and pounced, aiming to sink my teeth into his throat but before I could deliver the first blow, he stepped aside using his fast Alpha-trained reflexes. Where I had not trained for the past five months, he was a lot quicker than me, but I managed to land a bite on his hind leg. He yelped as the pain surged through his body, the copper taste of blood sweet in my mouth as it seeped from the bite. I turned and licked the blood from my fangs, and felt a sudden, strange surge of energy flow through my body. It felt like I had the ability to do anything as the adrenaline coursed through my veins.

"When are you going to give up, kid? Isn't it obvious that you're going to die under my paw? You know, I got told something before I came back to see if you were still alive. Sometimes the people that you want there the most, aren't. It's a shame that the people you want, aren't here. To see you die..."

"That might be true but you have overlooked one thing. No matter what the situation, I will never give up, and those who oppose me, will die by my teeth, and claws! As your blood drips from my mouth, your death will be a pure slice of revenge!"

I sprinted around the trees and as he pounced at me once more, I aimed to miss him directly, and instead tackle him down the steep hill we were now on. As we tumbled, trying to break out of each other's grasp, we snapped at each other, biting and tearing at chunks of fur. In a blur of limbs, we reached the bottom and I landed on top of him, pinning him down in the process.

"Any last words?!" I snarled.

"Yeah, death comes to the ones you love!" he laughed demonically.

He wasn't going to be laughing much longer I thought.

I sank my razor sharp fangs deep into his jugular, and the blood flowed fast, almost choking me. I held him there for what felt like an age, his eyes locked with mine, resisting his struggles until his gradually weakening body went limp, and his eyes became dull and lifeless. Releasing my grip, his head dropped to the floor like a rag doll, the neck clearly broken. I hadn't realised how savage I had been, blinded by the anger I had lived with the past five months.

Heading back up the hill to the lake I ran to the water's edge and jumped straight in, ignoring the icy cold to get the blood and dirt out of my fur. I had to wash what had just happened out of my thoughts and my usually white fur was stained a deep, dark red. I finally pulled myself out of the water, and despite having done so many times before, I stretched out in the sun and felt so grateful for the warming rays as though I had never experienced them before.

After a while I had dried out and stopped shivering from the cold of the lake, so I got up and started to walk back to the den to think about what I could do now that I had gotten my vengeance. I realised I was hungry so I went hunting for something to eat. I was lucky enough to chance upon two foxes and quickly caught them both, going for a quick kill, a distaste for violence still lingering from earlier events. I savoured my meal, the taste of blood refreshing my memory in a flash and though bitter, felt satisfying that it brought to an end the anger and yearning for revenge I had carried for so long. Well fed, and now able to relax, I laid down in my den to nap, and quickly fell into a blissfully peaceful sleep.

In the Western Central Pack, Humphrey was pacing back and forth, restless and uneasy.

"Kate?"

"Yes Humphrey?"

"How do you think Midnight and Rose are coping?"

"I don't know, they haven't left their den in years."

"I'm going to check up on them to see if they are okay. I don't feel right, knowing that family has been ripped apart." Humphrey said with a tear running down his cheek.

"Oh don't worry Humphrey, I feel the same way. Come here."

Humphrey looked at Kate, a deep understanding held within his gaze as he pulled in for a hug. Emotion got the better of him and he softly cried into Kate's shoulder.

"I miss them so much Kate. My parents meant so much to me and now I'm never going to see them again and I don't know where they are." cried Humphrey.

"Oh me too Humphrey, me too. I also miss my parents!" Kate cried into Humphrey's shoulder now too, though he didn't mind even if it meant getting soaked by his love's tears.

"You know Kate, Eve and Winston were the best parents-in-law I ever knew and they gave me the love and care my parents used to give to me." Humphrey said, trying to ease his sobbing.

"Yeah, they were pretty good parents." Kate sniffed as she pulled away from Humphrey, keeping her paws on his shoulders.

Humphrey stared at Kate for a moment, a look of understanding in his eyes.

"You know Kate, this is what makes us special. No matter our sorrow, we always have a shoulder to cry on when we need it most."

"Oh Humphrey, that's the most beautiful thing you've ever said!"

"Really?!"

A huge grin formed on his muzzle as he gazed into Kate's eyes, ever amazed by the beauty of those golden orbs of hers.

"For real Humphrey. I love you so much."

Kate drew in close to Humphrey, their noses brushed together and their lips touched, in the most wonderful, caressing kiss in their whole marriage. Wishing it would never end, they savoured the kiss, then hugged each other tight in a lasting embrace.

"I love you too Kate."

"Come, we need to check on Midnight and Rose, see how they are coping."

Humphrey agreed and they both started off, walking together closer than ever before.

"You know Kate, we do have some spare time tonight. Maybe..."

"Maybe what, Humphrey?" asked Kate, her head tilted in curiosity.

"We can maybe go to the Moonlight Howl for a change?"

"Yes Humphrey, that would be great! It's been too long since we've been there."

They continued to walk along in a comfortable silence until Humphrey decided it was too quiet, and decided to break it.

"Do you remember when we first howled together?"

"Most beautiful day of my life." sighed Kate.

"And you know what, Kate? That will be a night we will never forget."

Again, they continued to stroll along in silence until again, Humphrey felt the need to break it.

"Heh, you know I tend to think about what the pack would be like if you and Barf got married."

Humphrey looked at Kate with an inquisitive look on his face.

"We'll Humphrey, if that ever happened, I would put it this way. Bloodshed, friends and family dead, and we wouldn't be alive. End of story."

Kate looked away from Humphrey and focused on getting to Midnight and Rose's den.

"Oh, that's something I'm glad that didn't happen!" chuckled Humphrey.

"Me too Humphrey. Oh, looks like we're here." Kate said as she pointed to the mouth of the den.

They approached the entrance to Midnight and Rose's den and entered with extreme caution.

"Midnight? Rose? Are you home?" Kate enquired, a worried tone clear in her query.

"Come in guys." whispered Rose in a weak voice.

Kate and Humphrey both entered the den and found Rose on the floor. It was clear that she hadn't been eating and was too weak to stand.

"Oh my Lord, you look terrible! When did you last eat?"

Kate's face dropped visibly, her expression one of concern.

"Five days ago." Midnight clarified.

"Humphrey, we have some spare caribou left in our den from the last hunt. Would you mind getting it for Rose?"

Humphrey looked at Kate, nodded his head in agreement and headed straight out of the den without wasting time on words.

"I'll be straight back!" he cried as he sprinted off.

"So Midnight what happened to your paw?" Kate asked

"Oh it's nothing..." Kate clearly didn't believe him so he asked him again

"Seriously Midnight, what happened to your paw?" Kate was clearly miffed at Midnight's reluctance to answer Kate's question.

"It happened from the previous hunt I went to." Midnight sharply responded.

"Ok, Midnight now I understand why you haven't been able to get food for Rose." Kate responded and looked to the mouth of the den to see a rapidly approaching wolf.

Humphrey returned, bounding into the den with two succulent chunks of caribou meat hanging from his mouth. He approached Rose and placed the meat beside her as she struggled to roll herself over to reach it. Midnight nudged her to help her reach the much needed nourishment.

"Thanks guys. I was starting to worry about Rose here. She hasn't eaten for so long after our loss with Snow. He was the finest Alpha I've ever raised."

Rose finally gave in and devoured the meal in front of her, ravenous from hunger. Regaining a little of her strength with every bite, she was now able to speak a little easier.

"Midnight... He's also the best son a mother can have."

"We'll, I hope you are going to be okay now Rose. Kate and I have some business to attend to."

Humphrey looked at Kate and she nodded in agreement.

"Wait!" echoed a weak voice through the den.

"Hmm?"

Kate and Humphrey both turned to look behind themselves in unison.

"Could you look for our son one more time?"

"We'll see what we can do..."

Humphrey nodded and turned around with Kate and headed out of the den and started their short journey to meet up with Hutch and Candu, the alpha hunting group leaders.

Kate now broke the silence as they walked.

Humphrey pondered this for a moment then asked "Do you think they might have had something to do with Snow's wolfnapping?"

"Don't be silly... No parents would ever do such a thing to their own child!" Kate snapped.

"But you're right Humphrey." she continued, "It's something to be concerned about."

Kate exhaled slowly and sighed.

They continued on towards the hunting grounds where Candu, Hutch, and the rest of the hunting group were sitting, talking amongst themselves.

"Oh hey Humphrey, hey Kate." Hutch smiled.

"Can we help you?" asked Candu.

Humphrey stepped forward, and explained in a commanding voice;

"Listen, I need Hutch and Candu to keep a close lookout on the Western border of the territory tomorrow morning. You will need to search in that area for a wolf named Snow. From what his parents told me, he was wolfnapped five months ago and taken to the out-lands of the Western territory but unfortunately they fell under deep depression and refused to leave their den to go search for him."

"Some parents, huh?" snickered Drake.

"DRAKE! You've just earned yourself a day's hunting ban starting tomorrow!" exclaimed Kate.

"DAMMIT!"

Drake punched the ground in anger.

Kate continued, "Yes, we all know it sounds irresponsible but we cannot blame them. If you do find this Snow though, do NOT kill him under any circumstances."

"Yes ma'am!" nodded Hutch.

"The rest of you are on patrol. Normal routines. Humphrey walked away with Kate and they returned back to their own den.

I woke up after six hours of deep, restful sleep. No nightmares had plagued my dreams this time. I looked out at the dark but moonlit cloudless sky and saw a full moon rising against a backdrop of millions of twinkling dots of light stretching endlessly away across the cosmos. I remembered being taught as a pup that when a full moon rises, the Moonlight Howl was an ancient custom that took place when the moon was at its highest point in the sky.

I wanted out from the den and headed over to the lake, and stared down at my reflection as I had done that morning and thought to myself, "If I have been gone for five months, will I be allowed back into the pack? I look nothing like I used to before."

The thought wasn't worth thinking about.

Again my thoughts wandered, "But it's true. Just look at me...".

I have a scar on my left cheek. My muscle tone is triple what it was before. If I just turn up at the central pack, I wouldn't be recognised by anyone. I'll be seen as a trespasser. I could be killed and eaten by the head Alphas. What could be worse than being eaten by old friends?

I laughed at that thought and sat down, pondering the possibilities. The temptation was too great however, not to go, so I made up my mind. I had to go.

I stood up and started off to a place that overlooked the Howling Rock. I had to make sure I wasn't trespassing in case I was caught unexpectedly by an Alpha patrol.

After half an hour I reached the spot and admired the view. I was in good time to see all the wolves from both the Eastern and Western packs arrive to to start their Moonlight Howl. I could see all kinds of couples. Omegas with Alphas, Omegas with Omegas, and Alphas with Alphas. It was a sight to see.

I spotted two familiar faces amongst the growing numbers, off in the distance. It was Jessie and Ryan.

My old friends. They have grown since I last saw them but I noticed something wrong when I saw Jessie was sitting on her own by her brother, Ryan. It looked as though she didn't have a date and came with her brother instead. She whispered something into Ryan's ear and he nodded. She got up and walked off to a spot where she was able to be alone. Little did she know I was only a few minutes walk from where she was.

I found myself lost in thought until my ears shot up like bullets at a sound I hadn't heard for a long time. She had begun to howl. I was star-struck at her angelic voice ringing in my ears. It sounded so beautiful. She sang like an angel, who had fallen to Earth. My ears were pricked up so intently, they felt like they were about to fall off as I listened to the familiar song I had learned when I was just a pup.

I remember memories  
From a long, long time ago  
I can hear you calling me  
To never let you go

As the sun shines down on me  
I hold the key to give  
Take a hold of that destiny  
I may give you light

Can you stay forever more  
When are you gonna lead for me  
No matter what it take for me  
I'll find you

Just to be with you  
One more time...

I looked down at her as she finished her song. A tear of happiness escaped my eye. As she turned to see if anyone saw her sing, I quickly hid in some bushes nearby to make sure she couldn't see me. She started walking back to her brother, and noticing it was safe I came out of hiding and sprinted back to my den. It look me twenty minutes to get there, and I returned completely exhausted. As I stepped inside, I collapsed into a ball of fur and slept soundly through the night.

As I slept peacefully in my den, Jessie had returned to Ryan and now sat by his side. They sat in silence for a while. Ryan was the first to break it.

"So..."

"Whatever it is Ryan, I don't want to know about it." said Jessie, a discerning tone in her voice.

"Come on sis, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Jessie snapped back.

"Okay, sorry." said Ryan, looking at the ground in disappointment.

"Ryan, I'm sorry for snapping at you, it's just that when I went to be on my own for a while, I couldn't help feeling that someone was watching me."

Ryan immediately looked at Jessie and asked "Really? Did you pick up any trace of a scent?"

"Umm, sort of. I could smell something odd." Jessie looked up at Ryan. "It was the scent of a familiar wolf."

"Don't worry, whoever it was, I'll make sure you aren't harmed by this stranger."

"That's the problem though Ryan, it was one of those scents you get used to, like you've known them your entire life."

"We'll, if I were you, I wouldn't trust on where your nose takes you, you might not like what lurks around the corner."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that... Never mind, I'll try to forget about it."

Ryan smiled and nodded in agreement. They both stood up, and started off back to their parent's den. When they got back, Kate and Humphrey were both fast asleep as they crept silently to their usual spots. They curled up tight and Ryan quickly fell asleep. Jessie however couldn't shake the thoughts of that familiar scent from her mind and it took her fervent mind much longer to find sleep.

**_This is my first ever fanfic novel. So please... no harsh comments. _**:)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Notice: Chapter 2 is a draft and it is awaiting the editors red pen so it won't be as well written as chapter 1**_

Chapter II  
On A Date With Fate

II

(The next morning)

I awoke from my late night sleep and stretched my legs and started walking to the mouth of the den. It was a beautiful day but it wasn't very warm, despite that the sun was out and thats all i wanted to see. So today is the big day where I have to make the journey to the central pack and see if I'm going to get a warm welcome or make a journey that's going to end in me getting killed as soon as I put one paw onto the territory.

Anyways I walked out of the den picking up the left over fox from last night and took it to the lake. Once I arrived I dropped the fox out of my mouth and approached the water lapping up as much as I can before my long 40 minute walk. I feasted on my final fox to give me the energy I need to make the exhausting journey, I licked the blood of my fangs and looked at the suns position.

From what I remember from what my parents told me the sun rises in the east and sets in the west. I started my long journey heading in the direction of where the sun had risen. 10 minutes into my journey I thought to myself of what the wolf meant by "Death comes to the ones you love" is that supposed to be some sort of curse? I hope not, because a curse is the last thing I want in my life.

I shook the thought out of my head, trying not to bring up the past so I continued to walk for another 30 minutes and stopped at the border of the territory taking in a huge breath of air and exhaling and started my approach into the territory.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" The two voices were unmistakeable I already knew who they were but besides that I guess this is the part where I get killed and eaten

"Please Candu... Hutch I mean you no harm." I pleaded

"Hey Snow welcome back." Hutch smiled

"Huh What?! You were expecting me?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Of course we were. Kate sent us out on special request to find you Snow." Hutch smiled

"So Snow what have you been up to?" Candu asked.

"As you might already know I was wolfnapped 5 months ago and I have been living outside the western territory trying to keep myself alive by hunting prey, and all the time I have been alone in my den and it has been my sworn destiny to take revenge on the wolf that took me away from my parents and I'm glad to say I eventually got my revenge and killed that very wol—"

"I've heard enough!" Hutch interrupted

"We need to inform Humphrey and Kate that we found Snow."

"Did you hear what he said? He has killed another wolf. Doesn't that make him a danger to the pack? Why can't we kill him where he stands?"

"No it's unnecessary Candu. The pack leaders would urgently like to see Snow and I'm sure it will be pointless bringing a dead corpse for the pack leaders to hug and embrace." He chuckled at his joke

"If that's what you say Hutch. Ok Snow welcome back! you may enter the territory as long as we escort you back to the central pack den. As much as is kills me to say it but I'm glad your back Snow."

"Thanks guys." I smiled

So i started walking towards the central pack with Candu and Hutch following close behind, as we walked along I noticed a lot of wolves sitting outside their dens looking at me, murmuring.

"who do you think that is?"  
"I've never seen him before"  
"why is he not dead he's a stray, I don't trust stray wolves around here."  
"He's not a stray you idiot he's the wolf who went missing five months ago..."  
"Shut up!"

As we arrived at the central pack we walked up to the hill and I was suddenly stopped by Hutch

"Wait here whilst me and Candu talk to the head alphas"

"And if you try anything 'funny' your dead." Candu said with a sly grin

As they entered the den I heard subtle voices echoing through the den and it sounded like the entire family was there which seemed promising.

(Hutch's POV)

"Humphrey, Kate we're sorry to interrupt but we have good news... We have found Snow who has just recently returned to the territory."

"We found him outside the border of the western territory." Candu butted in.

"Snow has returned?!" Ryan and Jessie jumped up in excitement.

"Well what's he doing outside? Bring him in." Kate interrupted.

"Sorry ma'am I'll get him now." Hutch nodded in agreement and walked outside the den.

(Snow's POV)

I have been waiting outside for what felt like days until I noticed Hutch exiting the den and he approached me saying "The pack leaders would like to speak to you."

"Oh boy" I gulped

"Don't look to scared it's not like your gonna get eaten or anything" Hutch chucked

"Oh yeah" I laughed hysterically for a brief moment and started walking into the den with my head slumped to the floor as soon, as I entered the den I looked towards the five wolves sitting before me until I noticed Jessie running up towards me with an excitable grin on her muzzle. The she-wolf jumped towards me and knocked me to the ground.

'OOF!'

"SNOW! I've missed you so much!" Jessie hugged me as tight as a knot

"I—Missed—You—Too—Jessie."  
Eventually she let go and I inhaled deeply to regain oxygen.

Everyone was looking at us when Jessie got off me and stood back up to regain her composure.

"Awkward" Humphrey muttered under his breath. Kate chuckled at his joke.

"Welcome back Snow you've changed since we last saw you." Kate looked at me with a grin.

"Well apart from being torn away from my family... I do agree that i have toughened up since I was last here..."

"Well Snow you haven't only toughened up I think you look cuter now than you looked when you were a pup."

"Well umm thanks Kate. I never expected such a compliment." I said blushing under my fur

"SNOW?!" We all looked and turned towards the direction of the distant voice only moments later to see two shadows appear from nowhere as they entered the den panting like they had ran for miles.

"Mom? Dad?" A sad smile formed on my muzzle as a tear started to roll down my cheek

"Wait a sec? Your not my parents..." Snow asked

"Don't be silly! Of course we are!" they said as they pulled in for the tightest hug they could give.

They pulled away from the tight embrace and took a step back.  
"Oh Snow I'm glad your back but there is some news we have to break to you." Mom looked into my eyes with a deep concern held in her eyes.

"What's that mom?"

"Come here and I'll tell you."

I approached my mother and she started whispering into my ear to make sure no-one else heard what she was saying.

"Me and your Dad had a long talk about it and we think you should howl with Jessie at the moonlight howl..."

I then whispered into my mothers ears "Err we should talk about this in our den in private..."

"Well Snow welcome back to the central pack. I'm sure you would love to go back to your parents den." Humphrey smiled

"Thanks Humphrey. And I'd like to apologise to Ryan for being 5 months late for the hunt." I chuckled

"It's ok buddy it wasn't your fault." Ryan chuckled

"If its ok with you Kate I would like some alpha training because, I have missed a lot of alpha training." I chuckled

"You will have to see garth at the other side of the territory for alpha training" Kate said looking at her paws

"Stupid barf." Humphrey muttered under his breath

"HUMPHREY!" Kate immediately shot back up with her eyes darting at Humphrey

"Sorry, sorry its too irresistible"

"Hey guys what's going on?" Garth entered the den with a grin

"Oh hey Garth" Humphrey said with a sly grin

"Where's Lilly?" Kate said looking to Garth

"Lilly's back at the den looking after the kids"

"Sounds kinda irresponsible don't you think barf– I mean Garth?"

"Swear to God Humphrey if you don't stop calling me barf–" Garth said clenching his teeth

"But that's your name isn't it? Or am I getting confused with someone else?" Humphrey laughed

"I will literately dunk your head underwater and keep it there until you suffocate!" Garth smiled despite the dark threat

"GARTH!" Kate yelled

'YELP!' Garth winced

"If you even lay a paw on my husband I will take it clean off and shove it down your throat."

"Yipes... Sorry Humphrey"

"So what's all the commotion about?" Garth said rubbing the back of his neck with his paw

"An old friend of Humphrey and Kate has returned to the territory after five months. Me and Candu found him on the far western side of the border." Hutch said walking towards Garth

"Oh really well let's speak to this newly returned wolf."

"What's your name kid?"

"Snow sir."

"You've got a can-do attitude kid I'll give you that. So what brings you to the central pack?"

"He needs alpha training because he was wolfnapped 5 months ago when he was a pup." Mom interrupted

"Oh mom!" I hid my face of embarrassment

"What? Did I embarrass you?" She chuckled

"Sorry Garth but I am in need alpha training if you don't mind?"

"Of course Snow I'll set you up with one of my finest trainers. Come with me to the eastern side of the central pack and I will let you meet my family and afterwords we can get you acquainted with your trainer."

"Thank you sir I won't let you down." I smiled wagging my tail

"But if you don't mind Garth? Can I just go to my parents den first before we set off?"

"I see no harm in it... I'll come with you and wait outside your den."

Me, Garth and my mom and dad turned around and started our walk to my parents den.

(Jessie's POV)

I watched as the newly returned wolf walked with Garth and Snow's parents head out the den. I looked at the ground letting out a sigh.

"What gives between you two?"

"Huh? What?" I said shooting back up to an upright position, my attention took me straight to my annoying brother Ryan.

"I said, what gives with the awkward staring at Snow. It's like you can't take your eyes off him."

Wow was I really doing that? I hardly noticed, how long was I doing it for?

"Jeez... I don't know."

"You love him don't you?"

"No I don't!" I responded with a snap.

"Your denying it." Ryan said with a sly grin forming on his muzzle.

"Shut up arguing you two!" Kate exclaimed.

"Sorry mom" me and Ryan said in unison.

"Leave 'em bee Kate they are old enough to talk about dating."

"I'm too young to become a grandparent." Kate said with a sad expression

"But your mom and da–"

"Don't talk about my parents Humphrey. I still haven't gotten over their passing–" She interrupted with tears starting to form in her eyes

"Sorry Kate we will leave you alone for a while."

"Come everyone let Kate have time on her own for a while."

Me, Ryan, Candu, Hutch and Humphrey all walked out of the den leaving Kate behind to shed her tears.

"I kinda feel sorry for her Humphrey."

"I know what's she's been through Jessie I try not to think of my parents."

"What happened to them?" Ryan asked tilting his head in curiosity.

"They... We're... I'm sorry guys I can't say it" Humphrey walked away from everyone making subtle whines.

"Oh..." I dropped my head to the ground

"Come on Ryan lets get some water from the river I'm thirsty."

"Yeah me too." Ryan turned and walked to the river with me. We soon arrived at the river and we approached the cool refreshing water and lapped up what we could manage. I then walked away from the water and sat by a tree on the soft green grass. Thinking why I suddenly fell in love with a friend that went missing for 5 months. Sure he's brony and perfect, he's got those beautiful blue eyes which sparkle every-time you look at them and that sweet caring tone to his voice—

"Jessie? Jessie? Hello? Are you still here?"

I felt a large knock to my head and suddenly came back to reality.

"Oh thank god! I thought I'd lost you there. You were just sitting there drooling with a weird grin on your face. It was kinda creepy."

"Was I? Geez what's gotten into me?"

"It's that Snow isn't it?"

"Yes..." I said blushing under my fur

Ryan just sat there with a look on his face like he was about to scream the secret I just revealed.

"Just don't tell anyone ok. I've never admitted i had a crush on him before."

"Oh I won't..." Ryan responded with a hint of sarcasm with a sly grin forming on his muzzle,

"I'm serious Ryan! if Snow ever knew I don't know if he will feel the same way about me."

"Ok sis just for you." He smiled

"Thanks Ryan... I knew I could trust you." Jessie took her paws and wrapped them around Ryan and pulled him in for a comforting hug.

(Snow's POV)

We soon arrived at my parents den and Garth sat outside the entrance of the den whilst me, Dad and my mother entered the den. I turned around to my mom and a red mist of anger descended on my face.

"You want me to ask Jessie to the moonlight how!? Sure we are the best of friends but I don't love her."

"But Snow you've seen how she reacts around you. She's in love with you, and you can't find it in your heart to you love her back... Just open your damn eyes and see it for yourself!" My dad looked at me with a not too pleased look on his face.

"NO! I won't love a girl that you want me to love! Just understand that I don't love her and I never will!"

"Snow... Please understand that mating season isn't too far away so your dad and I want you to be the one, beside her when she goes into heat." My mom took a deep gaze at Snow and exhaled deeply.

"Are you insane!? I gave you my answer and that answer is no!"

"But Snow–" my dad interrupted

"But nothing! You know what, I'm starting to think your not my parents. You've never supported me whenever I needed it... And you made no effort to come looking for me when I was taken. What sort of heartless parents would do that?! I'll would suggest you let me leave now because I have the bloody intention to slit your throats!"

"Snow... Get... Out." My so called dad muttered

"Sorry what?" Snow asked

"GET OUT SNOW! WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE NO MORE!" He exclaimed

"Good! Because I hate it here! And if this is your attitude towards me after all of the near death experiences I've been through... I hope your life will be last thing I ever remember." I turned around in a angered mood, noticing my 'so called parents' said something before i walked outside the den.

"Come on Vincent we've done this for too long."

"I guess your right Rebecca."

I nodded my head to Garth, signalling him that we are leaving and started walking to the eastern side of the central pack.

(Vincent's POV)

Vincent exhaled deeply to release the stress he was dealing with and turned to his wife, Rebecca.

"Something tells me that he knows a truth that he isn't supposed to know."

"I sense that too... Looks like we have to visit our old friends the 'wolves' we must kill Snow, I don't want him finding out who his real parents are..."

Rebecca nodded in agreement and they started to walk out of their den and headed to the forbidden lands of the northern territory. We walked into the land which was a pretty dull, dark forest area with no life in the trees or the ground. We then approached an abandoned den to face the wolves that were sitting deep within the bowels of the den. Then a deep voice echoed from the walls of the den as a dark coloured wolf approached Vincent and Rebecca.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my old friends Vincent and Rebecca..."

"Me and Rebecca have a wolf we want dead." Vincent looked the dark coloured wolf in the eyes with all seriousness.

"Name?" The wolf asked

"Snow..." Vincent responded

"Ahh the 'target'... On what cause?" The wolf circled Vincent and Rebecca like he was gonna make them his meal.

"He knows about his real parents." Rebecca explained

"Good enough for me." The wolf chuckled letting out a growl.

"Kill anyone who stands in your way. Kill the ones he loves to make him weak and bleed of his own sorrow." Vincent added

"Understood." The wolf laughed and sprinted out of the den and disappeared into the lifeless forest by the look of the direction he headed... he is heading to the western territory.

(Snow's POV)

I've been walking with Garth for 20 minutes now and we have at-long last arrived at the eastern side of the central pack.

"Honey! Kids! I'm home'!" Garth shouted from a distance

"Daddy!" Rose shouted in excitement

"We've missed you so much!" Ray said as he pulled in to hug Garth

"I've missed you too guys. Go back to the den whilst I sort out Snow ok?"

"Ok dad." Ray and Rose said in unison and started walking to their parents den

"Hello dear"

I saw a snow white she-wolf approach Garth and give him a lick to the cheek.

"Aww honey I love it when you do that." Garth chuckled.

"Easy tiger we can do that later." His mate said in a seductive tone

"Ahem" I cleared my throat

"Oh sorry buddy. Lilly this is Snow from the western side of the central pack. He returned here not too long ago after a wolfnapping."

"Nice to meet you Lilly." I smiled

"Sorry to hear about the wolfnapping Snow"

"It's ok Lilly I try to forget about it."

"Let's go to the den and then we can talk in private for a while Snow." Lilly stood up and started walking to the den with Garth and I followed. It wasn't that far to the den I passed many couples with pups playing chasing their tails and nibbling on their parents ears. Also walking by a few ponds and a waterfall that sparkled in the sunlight. I also noticed a small opening between two trees that looked like a meadow of multicoloured flowers that was strangely illuminated by a holy light it was the most beautiful place I've seen. Until we arrived at the den, we entered the den and all of a sudden I just stopped dead, looking at the beauty of the girl before me, her fur was a golden orange accompanied by a white underbelly and her eyes were a golden amber. Her hair contained a lavender coloured flower that sat behind her ear for a touch of perfection.

"Snow? Are you ok buddy?" Garth tapped my shoulder. I shook my head to come back to reality noticing that Garth was a paw away from my face.

"Umm yeah I'm fine"

"You didn't look fine... Your jaw dropped completely when you saw at my oldest daughter. And I know what your thinking so don't bother."

"Oh you mean me? Her? No, no of-course not..." I nervously chuckled

"Good, now lets go talk to her and we'll introduce you two and then we can have that nice talk with my wife."

We walked over to the golden she-wolf and stopped, soon as we approached her.

"Violet this is Snow"

"Nice to meet yo–" she stopped mid-sentence as we suddenly locked into each others eyes dazed by the beauty of those eyes of hers. We must of stayed like that for what felt like hours because the sun was starting to descend over the horizon. We then broke out of our trance like state to continue the conversation.

"Nice to meet you too Violet. I hope we get to know each other better one day." She smiled as I walked towards Lilly. Snow noticed that Violet was looking at my scars on my chest from 5 months ago from those damn wolves who stripped me away from my parents. I turned towards Lilly who was waiting patiently by her mate.

"You know it's hard to tell between Violet and Kate, they both look alike." I chuckled

"Shut up Snow and listen to Lilly" Garth snapped.

"Now Snow I'm only going to say this once so I hope you pay attention, If you harm anyone we will remove you from the territory no questions asked. If you kill a wolf in this territory our pack will hunt you down and kill you ourselves."

"Yes Lilly I understand. I promise that no harm will come to you or the central pack and make this a promise I would keep for a million lifetimes."

"Good, now Garth you were supposed to do something?"

"Oh yeah, training of course." Garth chuckled

We walked to the mouth of the den and headed towards a group of wolves talking among themselves from the looks of it they were alpha wolves. So possibly a lot of bad things can happen here. I walked along with Garth, trying to keep my nerves in tact. As we approached the wolves Garth announced

"Serena report for duty!"

All of a sudden a dark coloured wolf jumps out of the trees jumping high in the air and doing a backflip to land on top of a tall flat rock, finishing with a heroic stance.

"Serena reporting for duty sir!"

"Very impressive work Serena, I'd like you to meet Snow. He needs the best of the best alpha training."

"Let me check him over first, hmm good muscle tone, strong posture, not easily intimidated that's good. I'm sure he'll make a fine puppet."

"Puppet..." I gulped

"Good luck Serena I'll be back by tomorrow to see your progress. Make sure the training is as demanding as possible, I want to see blood and tears in the morning." Garth smiled

"I'm doomed."

"Ok pretty boy time to get down and dirty. Your not going to be able to move after this because your gonna break every bone in your body."

"Every bone?" I said Gulping

"Yep, you're gonna love it."

"Oh poo..."

I gingerly walked to the training grounds which looked like a torture ground with jagged rocks to break your spine, trees that have fallen and left the trunks with spikes sharp enough to impale a bear. It looks like this is going to be my final resting place.

"Aww it ain't so bad Snow. The only thing you have to do is not break your bones on everything!" Serena Laughed

"Thanks for the— advice."

"Now for the first part of training... We are going to improve your bite. To do this we are going to get a log."

"That's it? A log? So much for breaking every bone in my body huh?"

"I wouldn't get so cocky, I'm choosing the size and your gonna break it with your mouth."

"Ok" I said with a slight nervousness in my voice.

(Meanwhile in the western side of the central pack)

(Ryan's POV)

I'm walking along with Jessie to our parents den the darkened rain clouds that had formed under the starry night sky as I felt a few drops of water fall on my nose.

"Come on Jessie we need to hurry its going to be another stormy night and I don't wanna come back smelling like wet wolf... Jessie? Jessie? Oh no... JESSIE!" Ryan started panicking about loosing sight of Jessie until he heard a distant voice.

"RYAN HELP!"

"I'M COMING JESSIE!" Ryan sprinted to the cry for help. He sprinted to the growing voice and jumped over a large rock and swerved between each tree narrowly missing a jagged rock that made him stumble but he managed to regain momentum and eventually reached a open ground that was surrounded by a flourish of trees and flowers. Ryan stopped in his tracks to find a dark coloured wolf holding Jessie by his right forearm around her neck like he was about to strangle her.

"Take a step closer and my claws are gonna rip her pretty face and body apart." He wasn't joking either he lifted up his left paw and drew one of his claws pointing it to Jessie's neck line.

"Please don't harm her!" Ryan pleaded

Ryan inhaled deeply and let out a low pitched howl that could be heard for miles.

"Ya' know It's a shame to see a girl like this die... After all she is in love with Snow..." The wolf chuckled

"How—did—you—know?" Jessie struggled to speak her sentence as she was being held tight by the wolfs grasp.

"Let's just say his so called parents are in my little cult. And they happened to know about your little crush on him." The wolf grinned whilst Ryan inhaled again to let out a second howl...

(Meanwhile in the eastern side of the central pack)

(Snow's POV)

(Howling)

My ears pricked up to the sound of an endangered wolfs howl, I couldn't ignore the sound even if I was still biting on a tough log to try and break it... but a wolf is in danger and I cant just leave them to die so I dropped the log out of my mouth and approached Serena to see if I could answer the call for help.

"Serena I need to see what's wrong... It sounds like Ryan is in need of help."

"Sure Snow I'll come with you just in-case if we run into anything dangerous." Serena nodded her head in understanding and listened to figure out where the howl came from...

(Howling)

"It's coming from the western side of the territory! Come on let's go!" I exclaimed whilst starting our sprint towards the western central pack. We jumped over rocks and jumped every river that got in our way to get to the wolf as quickly as we can and we arrived moments later to find that Jessie was being held hostage in a familiar wolfs grasp and Ryan was keeping his distance. To ensure that his sister couldn't be harmed, so I walked towards Ryan and turned to face the wolf that had my friend in his grasp.

"Stay with Ryan and make sure he's ok." I looked to Serena and she nodded in agreement.

"What do you want from me!?" I exclaimed

"Vincent and Rebecca want you dead Snow and I'm stopping at nothing until your blood is spilled... And I'm going to start by killing your girlfriend here..." A evil grin formed on the wolfs muzzle as his claw impaled Jessie's neck making Jessie loudly yelp as the blood seeped from her neck and stained her grey fur.

"STOP! Don't hurt her anymore! Please! Take my life instead... Just–let–her... Go." A tear had escaped my eye and was about to burst out in tears but I had to keep strong.

"Ha! Vincent was right your only weakness is the ones you love." He removed his claw and brutally pushed Jessie to the ground making a large thud.

"Jessie!" I Quickly ran to Jessie's aid and held her in my arms.

"Your going to be fine Jessie I'll keep you safe." I held her close and gave her a kiss to her forehead.

"Does this mean you love me Snow?" Jessie stuttered

"Yes... I mean no... I mean I don't know. Ugh what I'm trying to say is that life is full of unexpected things Jessie... But I'm a friend, a best friend and your like a sister to me so that's why I care about you but you should never give up on those you want to love and if you pursue that, they might love you back."

"But—I—love—YOU—snow." Jessie passed out in my arms and I set her down in the most careful way possible.

"If only if I felt the same way about you Jessie I really do..." I sadly looked to the ground.

"Aww how touching, and here I was hoping to surprise you. I guess your senses aren't as dull as Vincent said they would be.  
But then, that pretentious prick seems to get a kick out of screwing with others' heads."

"YOU LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS! Those so called parents are nothing but a recycled half of a being beyond my comprehension." I exclaimed

"Serena take Ryan and Jessie back to Humphrey and Kate's den and tell them what happened." I looked to Serena with a concerned look.

"Will you be ok Snow?" Serena responded

"I've got this... You take care of them ok? And... If I don't come back then you know what's happened..." Serena nodded in agreement and nudged her nose under Jessie and rolled her onto Serena's back and headed towards the central pack den.

"Well isn't this a case of bad memories... It's obvious you never give up. I thought we scarred you already by taking away your parents..."

"You think you can get to me by taking hostage of my friends!" I barked

"Oh you mean your little girlfriend?" The wolf chuckled with a smirk forming on his muzzle.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Oh that's a shame... But I'm sure your death today will put you out of your pathetic misery." The wolf laughed and sprinted towards me and knocked me down and held me by his paw. However his power was too overwhelming, I couldn't break free from his grasp as he picked up a rock that was near-by. He demonically laughed as he repeatedly bashed the rock into my arms and legs as I yelped continuously as each blow broke my bones. The yelping got louder as the torture continued... He drew his claws from where he was pinning me down and slowly impaled my chest, dragging them across as slowly as he can I yelped loudly whilst the blood seeped from the cut, I cried even louder, it became so loud, it could have been heard from both sides of the central pack. He eventually stopped because the cry was starting to pain his ears, he removed his claws from my chest and panted of exhaustion from his unholy evil torture method.

"Ha! Looks like this is your final resting place. Don't worry I'll make sure your friends will be comforted... when I'm eating the flesh off their dead corpses!" The wolf laughed

The wolf took his paw off me and walked away, grinning at his dominance whilst I lay motionless on the floor whimpering at my pain. The blood still seeping from the three claw markings the wolf had left on my weak, useless body. Everything stated to go faint, I felt a slight dizziness forming in my head and the green grass that was stained by the blood of defeat started to become a blur, my eye lids became heavy and a bright light stated to shine in the distance with a silhouette of a female wolf coming towards me...

"M-M-Mom?" I stuttered.

The she-wolf sat beside me and opened her mouth to speak the words...

"Snow... What ever the danger, you must keep strong... Use your inner strength to protect those you love... And remember Snow..."

"Keep strong, never lose hope." I interrupted and quickly added "thank you." The she-wolf stood up and walked away into the light and disappeared. The light got brighter and I passed out into the world of no beginning.

{To Be Continued...}


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Notice: Chapter 3 is a draft and it is awaiting the editors red pen so it won't be as well written as chapter 1**_

Chapter III

RISE OF A NEW WOLF

III

(The next morning)  
(Violets POV)

Yesterday was probably the luckiest day of my life I think I've met my one true love, one to love an caress in my arms for life. But that was yesterday and today is the start of a new, miserable day because it was raining... Oh how much I hated it when it rained. Lilly was walking towards me with her head slouched to the ground with sad expression spread across her face.

"Violet?"

"Yeah mom?" Violet responded

"I have bad news about Humphrey and Kate..." Lilly looked up towards me and a tear was rolling down her cheek.

"What happened?" Violet looked into Lilly's eyes with a deep concern held within her gaze.

"It's their daughter, Jessie she was... Harmed by a stray wolf yesterday." Lilly hid her shame of crying in-front of her daughter.

"Aww don't worry Mom I'm sure we will find him and rip the eyes from his lifeless body." Violet smiled despite the darkness of the comment.

"That's my girl... Your gonna make a fine pack leader one day." Lilly smiled and wiped away her tear that had stained her white fur.

"Umm Mom?"

"Yes dear?" Lilly tilted her head in curiosity.

"I was thinking if I could... You know... Ask Snow to the moonlight howl?" Lilly's left eye twitched and she shook her head to respond to Violet's question.

"No... You've only said hello to each other... You don't even know what he's like..." Lilly looked into Violet's eyes and shook her head in disappointment.

"But I really like him Mom!" Violet pleaded.

"We will talk about it later Violet, but right now I need to see how Kate's holding up." Lilly turned to face the mouth of the den and started her walk to the central pack and stopped to hear violet.

"Can I come with you? I wanna see uncle Humphrey!" Violet wagged her tail in excitement.

"Fine I guess... Just stay out of trouble ok?" I nodded my head in agreement and Lilly turned to her mate Garth...

"Would you mind watching Rose and Ray for me whilst I go see Humphrey and Kate?" Lilly asked

"Of course dear." Garth smiled as he rubbed noses with Lilly.

So me and Lilly started our journey to the western territory and arrived only moments later to find Kate watching over Jessie like an eagle whilst Humphrey sat at the mouth of the den as the rain dripped from the roof and onto the rocky ground, he watched over the territory to ensure that no-more danger can be caused to any of the residents of the central pack.

"Hey Kate, you ok?" Lilly asked

"Pretty angry but glad that my daughters safe... And alive. She's unconscious but still breathing." Kate responded with a sad smile.

"Well me and Violet are going to check the are where Jessie got hurt and see if we can find any clues on who did this. You wanna come?" Lilly looked at Kate with a smile.

"I'm staying here with Jessie... Take Humphrey instead I'm sure he can help." Kate smiled at Lilly and looked to Humphrey.

"Ok Violet, Lilly lets see what we can find." Humphrey sat up and walked into the poring rain followed by Violet and Lilly and headed to the area where Jessie was assaulted. They soon arrived and Lilly and Humphrey immediately started sniffing around to find any clues on what happened. Whilst Violet just sat down and running thoughts of Snow through her mind. She then heard a faint voice calling 'help' followed by whimpering coming from the bushes near-by. So Violet sat up and walked towards the bushes and peaked my head through to find. Some blood stained grass and a familiar white furred wolf laying motionless on the grass with a blood stained rock on top of him.

"OH MY GOD! SNOW! Are you ok?" Violet Cried

"Well look at this... If it isn't it my knight in shining golden armour..." Violet chuckled at Snow's joke.

"Here let me get this stupid rock off you." Violet pushed with all her strength to push the rock of Snow

"Thanks Violet. I owe you one for saving my life." Violet smiled as she pushed the rock away from Snow.

"Come on Snow I'll help you up." Violet grabbed hold of the back of Snow's neck with her paw and lifted him up slightly and dropped him immediately after hearing a large yelp come from Snow.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were injured." Violet shed a tear

"It's ok Violet, that damn wolf broke my legs with that rock over there and I should have told you... There's nothing to be sorry about, just try rolling me onto your back and I'll try and ignore the pain." Snow looked into Violet's eyes with complete trust. Violet nudge her head underneath Snow and rolled him onto her back.

"YELP! It's ok, it's ok I'll ignore it." Snow comforted Violet with his kind voice.

"There we go... Comfy?" Violet smiled.

"Yeah." Snow chuckled.

"I will talk to Lilly and she would know what to do with you Snow." Violet emerged from the bushes with Snow on her back, taking caution on how fast she walks. She approached Lilly and spoke...

"Mom? I've found Snow in the bushes who is badly injured..."

"Take him to Kate's den and look after him until I get back... It looks like he's still bleeding from the cuts on his chest... Get some large leaves and wrap it around the wound and apply pressure. Then wash yourself off afterwards"

"Thanks mom!" Violet turned and walked as fast as she could to Kate and Humphrey's den. Picking up some shards of grass and some large leaves from a near-by bush. My attention turned to Snow who had whispered something into Violet's ear.

"What was that Snow?"

"Umm Well I said... We are going to be the best of friends it's probably the best friendship we are going to have Violet... And I really do like you Violet... For everything you've done for me..."

"Is that supposed to mean something?." Violet asked

"Errm no..." Snow said with a sly grin

"Your lying Snow I can tell..."

"Was it that obvious... Ok I'll tell- i mean ask you something..."

"And what would that be Snow?"

"Would you like to–" Snow went dead silent and Violet started to worry if he was dead or not.

Fortunately I could feel his breathing on my back so definitely not dead. "To what? Snow?.. Snow?.. You were saying? Oh crap he's passed out..." I must hurry he's losing too much blood.

Violet rushed into the den and set down the shards of grass before setting down Snow to give him more comfort. As I carefully rolled Snow onto the pile of grass I quickly took hold of the large leaves with my paws and wrapped them around his wound.

"What happened to him?" Kate asked.

"That same wolf attacked Snow and he broke the bones in his legs and arms with a large rock and raked his chest with his claws. And left him to die in some bushes near-by the place where Jessie got attacked." Violet walked towards Snow's body and laid down next to him to keep themselves warm as the icy wind blew through the mouth of the den that made Violet shudder, making her huddle up to Snow even closer than she did before.

Which was odd, because after all Violet is just friends with Snow... Could it be possible, that Violet has already developed a liking to Snow? We'll just have to find out!

Lilly then entered the den with Humphrey following close behind they both had a look of disappointment on their faces.

"Any luck on finding any clues on the wolf who harmed my daughter?" Kate asked looking to Lilly and Humphrey

"No nothing, sorry Kate." Lilly responded

"Dammit, if that wolf returns again I want his head hanging off a cliff and his body eaten by bears." Kate darkly grinned at her need for revenge.

Lilly looked to Violet and froze solid when she saw Snow and Violet Huddled together. "Violet what are you doing?! Get away from him!" Lilly exclaimed

"I'm keeping him warm Mom, I'm taking care of him, like you told me to, he's going to die if I don't stay." Violet looked at Lilly with her cute puppy eyes, Lilly tried to resist but she couldn't resist the cuteness.

"Oh, ok Violet you can stay." Lilly sighed

"Thanks mom!" Lilly walked away from Violet and headed back to the eastern side of the territory.

"Don't worry Snow I'm here for you." Violet whispered into Snow's ear.

"Umm Violet?" Humphrey looked at Violet with a sly grin forming on his muzzle.

"Yeah Humphrey?" Violet tilted her head in curiosity

"You don't think you 'like' this Snow? Do you?"

"Umm I don't know," Violet looked to the ground to hide her blushed cheeks and quickly added in a shy voice "maybe..."

"I know the feeling when your in love, you go all soft and gooey inside." Humphrey replied with a grin

(Groaning)

"Violet?" Snow started opening his eyes to find Violet laying next to him.

"Hello sleepy head, I thought I'd lost you there." Violet smiled

"Did you usually come so close to me before?" Snow asked

"I was keeping you warm when you passed out, you want me to give you some space?" Violet asked still staring into Snow's eyes.

"That's up-to you Violet, I don't wanna force you or anything."

"I'll think I'll stay with you Snow, you look a little off colour and... I kinda like being next to you" Violet's cheeks must have lit up like a firefly as her heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to explode.

"Thanks Violet your really kind." Snow blushed and his heart started to beat even faster but quickly added. "Ya' know, this dressing ain't to bad. It's tight and it does the job, good job Violet I never knew you were so good at treating the injured." Snow looked to the ground and looked back up again and added "I finally feel loved after that falling out with my parents."

"Aww Snow thank you, I'm touched..." Violets cheeks blushed and she looked back to Snow.  
"Ahem... You should be able to walk in a couple if days and if you take it easy then you should be back to full strength in a couple more days." Violet smiled.

"Thanks Violet." Violet looked to the ground and sat there a while longer until she looked back up to Snow and asked, "So... What does Snow like to do?"

"Hmm good question... Well I like to howl, that's my favourite thing to do, and errm I like watching the sunrise and sunset in the day, it passes the time. But I'm destined to become a pack leader but... I need the training." Snow looked to the ground in sadness.

"Don't worry Snow you will get back to your alpha training soon." Violet took her paw and lifted Snows head up by his chin and turned it to look into those beautiful eyes. Violet then added "If you want me too I can teach you a few things."

"Thanks Violet, I like the sound of that." The den went quiet for a moment, Snow and Violet were looking in opposite directions until they both turned their heads to face each other "there's something I've needed to tell you—" Violet and Snow said in unison.

"Please you first." Snow insisted on letting Violet speak first.

"I'd just like to say that in the small amount of time we've spent together has been kinda... Fun hanging around with you and i have to admit your a nice guy Snow... Handsome, Beautiful..."

"Really?" Snow asked with a grin "really Snow, and I thought maybe we could go to the moonlight howl together?" Violet managed to find the courage to disobey her mother and finally ask Snow to the moonlight howl. "What was it you were gonna ask me Snow?" Violet tilted her head in curiosity. "Pretty much the same thing." Snow smiled.

"Kate?" Snow looked to Kate who was still watching over Jessie.

"Yes Snow?" Kate responded with a sad smile

"Do you mind if I stay here for a while? I have nowhere to live." Kate paused for a moment before responding "Sure Snow anything for a injured wolf." Kate stopped for a moment before quickly adding "But you can only stay until you have fully healed."

"Thanks Kate." Snow smiled

"Snow... you can live at my place if you want... After you've healed anyways, we could do with a new face in the den." Violet smiled.

"Thank you Violet, I hope your mother approves." Snow grinned and fell asleep.

(Four Days Later...)  
(Snow's POV)

I stretched my legs and rolled over to my left but little did I know Violet rolled over at the same time, so me and Violet were nearly touching noses. I opened my eyes and looked at Violet, stunned at the beauty of the she-wolf when she slept. A few minutes later Violet opened her eyes we shot up in shock to find our noses touching...  
"Oh, ahem, I'm sorry..." Violet backed away hiding her face away from the awkward moment and Snow responded "It's ok Violet it was an accident."

"How was your four day sleep?" Violet asked

"Wait I was sleeping for four days?!" My eyes widened to the shocking news. I must have been unconscious from the loss of blood. But It had been a long four days to recovery and I'm glad to say I'm now up to full strength, the only thing that's going through my mind now is the day when Violet asked me to the moonlight howl. But what would Jessie think about it? Even if she admitted her love for me, but like I said, I really don't feel the same way about her, my heart belongs to Violet.

"Yeah you've been laid there for 4 straight days, we were wondering if you were still alive." Violet responded.

"Wow, umm hey I'd like to take you some place nearby, it's a place I first noticed when I first came to the eastern side of the territory."

"Yeah sure Snow, you look like you could do with a walk." Violet responded and sat up with Snow and started their walk to the eastern side of the central pack. They walked passed many wolves who were playing with their pups in the mud and playfully nibbling on their parents ears and chasing each-other endlessly until they got tired. On the way towards the meadow Violet started walking closer to Snow until their bodies were touching side-by-side, sharing body heat to keep warm in this harsh winter breeze. We finally arrived at the meadow and stopped to let Violet take in the stunning beauty of the flourish of colours and the clear waterfall that flecked off drops of water every few moments, it was the most beautiful place we've ever seen.

Violet then turned to Snow and looked deeply into his eyes and she spoke in the most passionate way she could. "Snow..." He took a deep gaze into Violets eyes sharing the same feeling of compassion for the golden she-wolf. "Yes Violet?" Snow replied, Violet then took her paws and held onto Snow's cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss on his soft lips. Snow's breath was cut short as his eyes widened at the shock that had just happened before him... He had his first kiss, Violet pulled away from the kiss and she spoke in the softest of voice "I love you Snow." Snow froze with a enormous grin on his face.

"Do you... love me–" Violet's breath was suddenly cut off. Snow's strong paws took hold of her cheeks and his mouth was crushing down against hers. His tongue parted her mouth and she could feel a warm satisfying breath tickling her fangs. Snow's body held her an willing love beneath. The warmth of Snow's body coursed throughout her body, until she felt as though she were literally on fire. Violet's back arched, She closed her eyes tight; Their hearts beating rapidly as they bounced off each other. But when Snow broke the kiss, Violet slumped on the ground. The heat lingered in her body for a while, left her feeling satisfied.

"Yes..." Snow panted for air, Violet looked into Snow's eyes and gave him a lick on the cheek... but uh, oh Lilly saw the whole thing... Violet's attention immediately turned to Lilly and sat back up as she was approaching with a growl starting to form in her throat.

"Oh, no... Go! Now! I've got this."

Snow nodded in agreement and ran his tail under Violets chin, making her giggle.

"Oh no you don't!" Lilly grabbed hold of Snow's throat and threw him to the ground making a large thud.

"SNOW!" Violet ran up to Snow but was jumped by Garth out of nowhere and pinned down.

"What have we told you about falling in-love with Snow?!" Garth said through his clenched teeth

"I'm old enough to love who I want to love, I'm not a pup anymore dad!"

"We will just have to see about that, when I'm taking his life." Lilly demonically grinned and turned her head to Snow and walked up to him and harshly put her paws on his throat and started to strangle him.

Snow began to cough and kick his legs to fight back, but he was only wasting his energy because Lilly had her entire weight pushed down on him. His kicking began to die down as he was loosing oxygen dramatically.

"STOP! Mom you can't do this! I love him and he loves me back! Why can't you accept the fact that we belong together!?" Violet cried, Lilly stopped strangling Snow for a second before she eventually let go, Snow gasped for air and stood back up before muttering to himself "bitch..."

"I heard that..." Lilly punched Snow in the face which knocked him flying into a tree.

"Oww!" Snow yelped and spat out a glob of blood onto the ground, Garth finally let go of Violet and she rushed to Snow and helped him to stand up.

"Violet?" Lilly asked, but Violet just ignored her since she harmed Snow. "Violet!" Lilly's voice was starting to grow, she repeatedly called her name until she went to the top of her vocal range "VIOLET! LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER! THIS INSTANT!"

"GO AWAY MOM! HAVEN'T YOU CAUSED ENOUGH DAMAGE FOR ONE DAY?!" Violet barked

"Let's just leave her bee Lilly, she's a little upset because you hurt her boyfriend." Garth nudged his head under Lilly's chin and pulled away, giving her a loving lick on the cheek.

"Your right Garth I shouldn't have done that, it's not like me to do such a thing. I'll go sit it off in the den." Lilly sat up with her mate and walked to their den.

Violet looked at Snow and noticed he was thinking about something. "What are you thinking about?" Asked Violet "I was just thinking about how beautiful you are and how I must be the luckiest wolf alive to have you as my one true love."

"Aww Snow your the kindest, most caring wolf in the entire universe." Violet gave Snow a loving lick.

"I promise Violet that I'll never hurt you or let anything harm you and I will risk my own life to save yours."

"Don't be silly, Even if you did hurt me, Snow…If you did, I wouldn't care. I'd keep loving you because I know that in your heart, you're mine. You'll only want to protect me."

"I love you Violet" Snow slowly pressed his lips against Violet's, only to be greeted back with a kiss so forceful—so full of pent up longing for him—that he was knocked back to the soft grass. He smiled and kept her close, keeping her mouth locked firm to his. The clouds rolled further into the sky before bursting with a winter drizzle. Flecks of silvery snow fell on top of the two lovers as they lay on the ground, exposed to it all, wrapped in a love that would last forever.

"I love you, Snow…"

"I love you, Violet. Always and forever, my heart belongs to you…" Snow and Violet rubbed noses and sat back up and started their walk back to Garth and Lilly's den. They soon arrived back at the den shaking off the excess rain water that had fallen heavily upon the territories. The moon had finally emerged from the rain clouds that had covered the starry night sky, Snow and Violet entered the den and sat on the opposite side of where Lilly and Garth were huddled together with Ray and Rose sleeping beside them, Violet laid down first and Snow followed after snuggling up against her wrapping his arms around her to cuddle together as they fell asleep.

(The next Morning)

Snow woke up early in the morning and walked to the mouth of the den and sat down to watch a lovely sunrise shine amongst the horizon. Violet woke up moments later and walked to Snow and sat down beside him, nudging her head under his chin as they watched the ball of light illuminate the rest of the eastern territory.

"One of your favourite things to do I guess?" Violet chuckled "No... It's just got better, now that your in my life Violet." Violet removed her head from under Snow's chin and gave him a loving lick, looking into his eyes with love and compassion for him and pulled him in for a tight loving, embraced hug. "I love you Snow." I love you too Violet." They broke the hug to face the orange glow of light ascending further into the sky.

"Violet this is the best day of my life, I have you and you have me to love forever more, and I have never loved someone to be as beautiful as you Violet. I hope tonight will be a night to never forget." Violet looked to Snow with a tear forming in her eye and a adorable smile on her face and spoke the words "I loved you once, I love you still, I always have, I always will, I love you too much Snow..." Snow gave Violet a loving kiss and knocked her to the ground, giving her five licks to the face as she giggled on how ticklish the licks were. Snow finally got off of Violet and sat and watched over the territory.

Snow looked over the edge of the den to see Vincent and Rebecca heading towards the hill leading towards the entrance of the den. Violet sat up with Snow and blocked the path of where the wolves were walking up. "Oh hey Snow, I thought we kille–" Vincent smiled, Rebecca quickly interrupted "Shhh you idiot!" Snow gave them a menacing look, wanting to feast on the two easy kills in-front of him.

"YOU!" Snow barked "Snow?" Violet started to back away from Snow in fear "Violet, I'm sorry but this is something I have to finish." Snow looked at Violet and gave her a loving kiss before sending her into the den. "You wanted me dead, and you failed so now you think you have the have the damn audacity to show your faces here! Your life is mine and to hell if I get banished from the pack! As-long as your blood is spilled you will not harm, me or my girlfriend!" Snow growled viciously at Vincent and Rebecca.

"Oh that would be a shame if you killed us, then you'd never know who or where your 'real' parents are." Vincent snickered. "The only thing I want, is you dead." Snow responded "oh but what would your brother think of this?" Snow gasped and took a step back and rubbed his head in confusion to even contemplate the fact that he knows he has a brother, he had no idea on how to feel, he couldn't decide to be happy or angry at the possible lie.

"B-B-Brother?!" Snow struggled to even speak. "Oh yes, Rebecca why don't we unite these two siblings, then the southern territory has two more meals to eat." Rebecca nodded in agreement and walked away from Garth and Lilly's den and disappeared into some distant trees. Returning moments later with a motionless blackish grey furred wolf with a white underbelly, kinda like Humphrey's fur. "Wait that's not my brother!" Snow barked "I don't recognise his scent." Snow looked at Vincent with fire in his eyes. "Dammit Rebecca that's the wrong wolf! That's not Snows brother!"

"What do you want me to do with him then?" Rebecca asked

Vincent exhaled and said "just leave him here I'm sure the pack leaders would eat him first." Vincent chuckled.

Snow's attention was immediately brought to a distant, loud, demanding voice. "VINCENT, REBECCA! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Garth exclaimed whilst sprinting rapidly towards the two wolves. "Oh, it's Garth... Come on Rebecca." Vincent ran away with Rebecca into the distant trees and were never seen again. "What happened?" Garth asked looking to Snow "Vincent and Rebecca came to visit the territory, they seem to have brought us a stray wolf... That was supposed to be my brother but I don't recognise him." Snow looked to the ground in disappointment. "Here let me take a smell." Garth approached the unmoving wolf and sniffed his fur and took a step back in shock "Smells a little like Humphrey, maybe he's related somehow..." Violet came out if hiding to join the group and said "Is everyone alright? Who's this?" Snow looked to Violet with her sparkling golden eyes and said "Vincent and Rebecca brought this stray wolf to the territory." Violet approached the wolf and nudged her nose under is head to try and wake him up.

(Groaning)

"Hello there." Violet said with a caring tone in her voice.

"Wh- Wh- Who are you?" The wolf asked

"Well my name is Violet and this is my bunny, Snow" Violet chuckled

The wolf stood up and shook paws with Snow and Violet "My name is Drew, nice to meet you."

Snow looked deeply into Drew's blue eyes and said "Nice to meet you too Drew, would you like to meet Humphrey and –" There's that name again!" Drew interrupted

"Wait you've heard of Humphrey?!" Violet tilted her head in confusion. "Yeah I have, many times before..." Drew responded and looked at Snow with annoyance "Who told you?" Snow asked "Amber & Gareth..." Drew looked to the ground, hiding his shame of crying. Violet approached Drew and lifted his head up to look into his eyes with confidence held in her gaze and said "I understand your feelings friend, but you have to keep strong... If you continue to cry like this, you won't survive long." "Yeah your right, I'd like to meet Humphrey and Kate, if you don't mind taking me there?" Drew responded

"We don't mind taking you to see them, after all they might want to hear the big news." Snow smiled

So Violet, Snow and Drew started their walk to the western central pack den and only moments later they found Jessie crossing their path. "Hey Jessie!" Snow called out for Jessie but she just looked at us with a smile and Violet gave Snow a loving lick. Unfortunately Jessie saw the lick that Snow received and turned around quickly and went back to the den. "Just forget about her Snow, she's probably going through some troubles." Violet gave Snow a loving kiss on the cheek and walked to the entrance of the den.

"Humphrey?" Snow's voice echoed through the den and Humphrey soon replied "Oh hey, Snow! What's troubling you?"

"There's someone you'd want to meet..." Snow responded

"Oh and who's that?" Humphrey asked

"Violet, bring him in." Snow looked to Violet and she nodded in agreement and she walked out of the den and returned soon after with Drew walking beside her.

"Humphrey, this is Drew... You two seem to be related." Violet spoke shyly.

"Hey Drew what brings you here?" Humphrey asked

"I was brought here by Vincent and Rebecca, they were holding my mom and dad hostage!" Drew nearly cried at his cruel past.

"Who are your parents Drew?" Humphrey patted Drew on the back to comfort him

"Amber and Gareth..." Humphrey looked at Drew with complete surprise and walked away from him, crying.

"Did I say something wrong?" Drew asked

"No, no Drew its ok, its just that Humphrey hasn't heard his parents names in 2 years." Kate responded and walked away from Drew and went to the entrance of the den on where Humphrey was sitting.

"Who's that?" Drew asked Snow

"Who? Oh, Jessie? Yeah she's not in the best mood by the looks of it." Snow responded

"Can I meet her?" Drew tilted his head with a cute smile

"Ok Drew, but just be careful what you say... The tiniest word can set off a volcano of trouble." Snow chuckled.

"Jessie?" Drew asked but Jessie just grunted and looked away.

"My name is Drew? You can tell me what's wrong..." Jessie exhaled and sat up to look at Drew before completely freezing at the green sparkle in Drew's blue eyes.

"Hi." Jessie wiped away a tear and a smile formed on her face

"Hi." Drew responded

"Jessie, my name is Jessie" she chuckled in nervousness

"You wanna hang out at the howling rock for a while?" Drew tilted his head

"Is that ok with you Mom?" Jessie turned her head to Kate

"I guess that's ok. Just be back before nightfall." Kate responded

"Thanks Mom" Jessie walked with Drew to the mouth if the den and headed for the howling rock. They soon arrived at the howling rock and walked up the steep incline to the very top of the howling rock where Kate and Humphrey howled when the Alpha-Omega law was abolished.

(Drew's POV)

"So what's the problem Jessie?" Drew asked with a sad smile.

"Oh it's just that I loved someone dear to me, and he's already smitten to another wolf. I don't know what to do. The only thing that came to mind is to kill his girlfriend and steal his heart when he's emotionally broken."

Drew's eyes widened and backed away in shock before clearing his throat. "I know you like this guy but you have to learn to let him go. Of course there are many wolves who want to be with you and I'm sure a few of them have a crush on you." Drew held a deep understanding towards Jessie "but I don't think I'm pretty enough to 'be' loved." Drew sighed and said "don't beat yourself up like that, you're beautiful." Jessie looked into Drew's eyes with a caring smile and quickly added "Your beautiful to me and everyone else in this pack Jessie, and nothing else can compare to your looks. Just be happy you have someone who cares about you. Me" Drew smiled

Jessie shed a tear of happiness and looked into Drew's eyes as she pulled him in for a caring hug.

"Thank you Drew, your the best boyfriend- friend I can have." Jessie accidentally stumbled on her own words. Blushing under her grey fur.

(Night of the Moonlight Howl)  
(Violet's POV)

Violet walked towards the howling rock and reached the top to find Snow waiting there, practicing his howl to the song; Love Train by Chris Bacon. His howl was kinda like Humphrey's but it has a pitch perfect tone to it. That hits the heart with harmony.

"Wow" Violet sighed and Snow immediately stopped howling and looked directly at Violet. "Oh hey. Ahem" Snow blushed under his fur.

"Your howl, it's beautiful." Violet fanned her tail rapidly to cool herself down.

"Oh, thanks" Snow chuckled and quickly added. "Are you ready to do this? I'm kinda nervous"

"You start first and I'll follow."

So Snow started the song again and Violet howled afterwards, making sweet music that flutters the heart and sheds an emotional tear from the eye.

They finished their first romantic howl, completely exhilarated in how beautiful they both sounded. Violet looked to the ground in sadness thinking that she didn't howl as good as Snow. "What's wrong?" Snow asked with a sorrowed frown that had replaced his joyful smile. "My howl isn't good enough for you." Snow realised what she was on about and immediately responded "That's not true Violet, your howl is the heart and soul of my love for you, and that is one rare talent to have. Your key to my heart is your howl, and it will always stay that way, forever to the end..."

"Together forever..." Violet lifted her head up and gave Snow an unexpected kiss, Snow's eyes widened but soon closed them to embrace the moment. She pulled away from the kiss and pulled him in for a forceful hug whilst speaking the powerful words that overwhelmed her heart;

"I love you."

"I love you too Violet." Snow responded.

(2 months later)

It has been 2 months since Violet proclaimed her love for Snow by then their love has gotten stronger, they practically do everything together, like they are glued together wherever they go. Mating season is only 2 days away so the territory is going to be filled with love and hardship... Snow lived in Garth and Lilly's den but for now Snow has an important question to ask Garth and I don't think he's gonna answer it straight away. We are just going to have to find out!

Violet had gone out of the den to play with her brother and sister Ray and Rose, Snow could hear their voices far away in the distance since they were having so much fun, they don't realise that they are shouting. Snow was in the den with Garth and Lilly, who were feasting on some left over caribou from today's hunt. Snow gingerly walked up to Garth and said "Garth?" he responded "yes Snow?" Lilly and garth both stopped eating and turned to face Snow. Already Snow was already feeling nervous about asking the question, he couldn't stop shaking. "Umm Would you Garth? Take my paw in asking your daughter in marriage?" Garth's left eye twitched and soon shook his head to respond to the shocking news. "Ahem, Snow... I would gladly accept you to marry my daughter." Lilly interrupted "I would also be glad for you to marry my daughter Snow..." Garth added "Thank you sir, you have made me very lucky wolf to have a daughter like yours to be my mate." Snow looked into Garth and Lilly's eyes with complete satisfaction spread across his face and pulled them in for a hug. "Your welcome Snow..." They pulled away from the tight embrace and Garth quickly added "we have a surprise for you after the wedding Snow." Snow nodded and smiled with his tail wildly swaying side-to-side and walked put of the den to find Violet. He walked for a few minutes to find Violet with Ray and Rose laying down from exhaustion. "Hey Snow" Violet sat up and rubbed noses "Hello Violet, do you wanna go to the meadow? I haven't been there in a while... Well ever since our first kiss." Snow shyly grinned "Sure Snow..." Violet turned to Ray and Rose and said "Guys? Me and Snow are going to the meadow, so don't wander off ok?" Ok!" Ray and Rose said in unison. So Violet and Snow walked to the meadow and sat in the light that gleamed from between the trees. Violet broke the silence "What's on your mind Snow?" Snow the looked deeply into Violets eyes and responded.

"I had a dream last night, about you and me... Falling in love with you at this very place and we had the most beautiful kiss of our entire lives..." Snow's cheeks blushed

"I was dreaming about the same thing, except we weren't sleeping" she said with a mischievous smile. Snow immediately caught her hint and smiled back. "Oh?" "What were you dreaming about" he asked. Violet smiled "it's kind of hard to explain, would you like me to show you?" Snow almost shouted yes when he remembered they weren't alone because Lilly and Garth had come out of the den to watch Snow and Violet accept each other to become mates. "Um, Violet?" "Your mother is right there!" Snow pointed to the bushes "She would kill me, and besides I want it to be special for both of us and, well, I couldn't be in the most beautiful place to ask you..." "Ask me what Snow?" Violet urged to hear what Snow had to say.

"Violet, there's something I want to ask you." He said. Hearing the nervousness in his voice Violet opened her eyes and stared at her mate "of course, anything" she said. Snow looked at her and smiled "Will you marry me?"

{To be Continued...}


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Notice: Chapter 4 is a draft and it is awaiting the editors red pen so it won't be as well written as chapter 1**_

Chapter IV

A SEARCH FOR THE HOPE OF LOVE

IV

Previously on Snow;

"Violet, there's something I want to ask you." He said. Hearing the nervousness in his voice Violet opened her eyes and stared at her mate "of course, anything" she said. Snow looked at her and smiled "Will you marry me?"

Violet looked at the love of her life with a elated smile and said. "YES, YES, YES, Of course yes!" Violet exclaimed, Violet took hold of Snow's cheeks and pulled him in for a forceful kiss and held him there with great compassion and love for her future husband. Meanwhile Lilly and Garth both smiled at the happy couple and headed back to their den.

"When do you want the wedding?" Snow asked blushing underneath his fur

"How about today?" Violet responded and Snow stepped back in shock before responding "Yeah sure, that would be perfect." Snow smiled and gave Violet a loving kiss.

(Meanwhile at Lilly's and Garth's den)  
(Violet's POV)

Violet rushed back to the den to give the big news to Garth and Lilly. "MOM! DAD!" Violet exclaimed "What's the big surprise of excitement Violet?" "Snow asked me to marry him!" Violet jumped around with a jolly smile on her face. "That's great Violet! When is the wedding?" "Today!" Violet exclaimed "We must get you ready then" Lilly said "Garth can you kindly get a pinecone for me? We need to make her look perfect for her big day!" Lilly smiled and Garth headed his way out if the den to find a pinecone for Lilly.

Meanwhile Snow went to visit Humphrey's and Kate's den to help him with his marriage with Violet. He entered the den with a huge grin plastered on his face "My, my you look happy. What's the big news?" Humphrey asked "I asked Violet to marry me, And she said yes!" Snow nearly shouted "That's great news Snow! Let me guess you want me to make you look pretty, to impress your new found mate?" Kate mischievously smiled. "That would be great! Thanks Kate." So Kate picked up a dropped pinecone with her mouth and started brushing Snow's fur 'till it was all neatly brushed from head-to-tail "There you go!" Kate dropped the pinecone and licked her paw and brushed away some loose strands if fur that had fallen in-front of his left eye. "There you go, you look stunning Snow, now lets just hope the other female wolves don't fall over you." Kate chuckled "thanks Kate" Snow smiled at Kate and Humphrey until Humphrey spoke "I'll let everyone know there will be a wedding today." So Humphrey and Snow exited the den and Humphrey stopped at the mouth of the den, took a big inhale of air before letting out a howl to inform the pack of a wedding, whilst Snow headed to the couples ground. Along the way all of the female wolves were staring at Snow as he walked by, howling at the prowess of his submitted good looks and finely brushed fur.

(Back at Kate and Humphrey's den)  
(Jessie's POV)

(Howling)

"What's wrong Jessie? Aren't you going to the wedding?" Kate asked. "I'm going Mom but... I wanted to ask you something first..." Jessie responded rubbing the back of her head with her paw "And what's that dear?" Well the problem is that, I like Snow more than ever but for some reason, I have a feeling that I'm more attracted to Drew... What do you think Mom?" Jessie asked

"Just follow your heart Jessie and you will find your true love one day. Now be a good girl at the wedding ok sweetie."

"Thanks Mom I will." Jessie smiled and headed to the valley.

(Back at Kate and Humphrey's den)

"What has gotten into her?" Humphrey asked looking to Kate. "I don't know Humphrey but I have a bad feeling about this situation with Snow." Oh? And why's that Kate?" Humphrey tilted his head in curiosity "Well haven't you seen it for yourself? The hell that Snow has been through ever since he returned? His parents kicked him out of their den for no reason, he gets injured by that wolf who harmed my daughter and now Jessie's acting up... Something or someone has formed an alliance for Snow to be terminated." Kate sadly looked to the ground and put her head on her paws.

(Garth and Lilly's den)  
(Violet's POV)

Garth soon arrived back at the den with a pinecone held within his mouth and approached Lilly and passed it to her, touching noses as the two mates passed the pinecone from one-to-the-other.

Lilly pulled away from Garth and spoke in a muffled tone "Thank you dear."

Lilly approached Violet and brushed her fur in gentle strokes on her back and tail. "Now Violet, if Snow gives you any trouble, take those beautiful paws of yours, go for the throat, and don't let go until the body stops shaking." Violets eyes widened and looked to Garth "Just like her mother." Garth chuckled nervously "I'll make sure he causes no trouble Mom, and I'm sure he can't possibly harm me... He's not like that... is he?" Violet looked to Lilly who was still brushing Violet's tail.

"Let's hope he isn't Violet, or he's gotta deal with me..."

"Ok looks like your done Violet."

Lilly dropped the pinecone and Garth walked up to Violet with a white flower held in his mouth "just a little something to make Snow drool." Garth chuckled and placed the flower behind her left ear "Thanks Dad."

"Your welcome Violet... Now, are you ready to do this?" Garth looked concerned for Violet as she was about to be wed' to Snow

"Yes, I am." Violet responded with a proud, confident voice

"Good... We'll walk with you to the grounds and then your on your own from then." Garth responded.

"Thanks Dad!" Violet looked into Garth's turquoise eyes with deep love and nervousness held within her gaze as she pulled him in for a hug.

Violet walked out of the den with Garth and Lilly following close behind and soon arrived at the valley which once separated the east and western packs before the alpha-omega law banishment.

Snow approached Violet with a smile spread across his face with true love and affection for Violet.

Lilly kindly offered to be the one who pronounces the two lovers as mates and stood at the side between them.

"Are you ready to do this?" Snow asked hearing the nervousness in his voice.

"Yes" Violet responded.

"We'll do it together?" Snow asked

"Together." Violet smiled

"Violet, do you have anything to vow before you shall be wed' to Snow?" Lilly asked

"I vow for our love to be a strongly held bond, to all our future endeavours. Now and forever." Violet responded

"Snow, do you have anything to vow before you shall be wed' to my daughter, Violet?" Lilly's eyes darted to Snow, adding more pressure to him than ever before.

"Lilly, I do have a vow I'd like to use for this special day." Snow started shaking in nervousness but it suddenly stopped when Violet took hold of Snow's paw and held it tight. She whispered something to Snow that was in-audible to the other wolves "Don't worry, everything is gonna be ok."

"Go ahead." Lilly responded

'Ahem' Snow cleared his voice for one last time before speaking up...

"I, Snow, in the spirit of making our union greater and our love stronger.

I solemnly vow the following - I vow to keep our love stronger by protecting one another until the unfortunate event of mortality.

Let our love be a beacon of light, guided by love's strong connection, be it theirs or another's. The light—your light—will gather everyone here to help us along the perils of life.

I vow to keep this pack safe in the most extreme of dangers, I will risk my own life to protect those whom I regard as loved.

I vow to keep the families alive by hunting the caribou that roam our land and by doing so I will become a better husband.

On that note, let's make a promise - Against will, or foe, we stand together. Humbled by brotherhood, we stand together. Hand in hand, embattled by our enemies, we stand together. For each, for all, for our freedom and love for each-other, we - stand - together.

You are my dream and you always will be.

I love you Violet, Now and forever."

All the wolves just gave out a massive aww to the couples.

Jessie agonisingly continued to watch the wedding along side her new crush, Drew

"Does anyone have anything to say why these two should not be wed'" Lilly spoke in a loud and dominant voice.

"We do!" Two voices came out of nowhere. All the wolves gasped to see two wolves approaching the two couples. Lilly sat up and started to walk towards them before being immediately stopped by Snow.

"Don't worry, I've got this."

"What is wrong with you two?! You firstly come here and try and kill me. Now you wanna ruin my wedding! What does it take for you two to get out of my lives?!" Snow exclaimed.

"Snow... We are not here to kill you..."

"Wait what?!" Snow backed up in surprise.

"Your our son, why would we want to kill you?" Rose responded

"Snow you've been lied to... It's time you knew the truth..." Midnight approached Snow with deep concern.

"Do these scars remind you of something Snow?" Midnight asked

"These scars came from the same wolves who took you away from us." Rose added

Snow looked at Rose and Midnight knowing they were telling the truth by the scars on their faces and hesitated for a second before approaching her and pulling her in for a embracing hug.

"I've missed you so much." Snow cried onto Rose's shoulder

"Snow... What ever the danger, you must keep strong... Use your inner strength to protect those you love... And remember Snow..."

"Keep strong, never lose hope." I interrupted and quickly added "I still remember." Snow smiled

"Now Snow, you have a beautiful girl up there who loves you very much. Don't keep her waiting and be the best mate she deserves."

Snow smiled and wiped away a tear that stained his fur and walked back towards Violet and Lilly, standing before Violet who desperately wanted a comforting husband beside her.

"Are we ready to continue?" Lilly asked

"Yes" Snow responded.

"You may start the procedure." Lilly demanded

Snow looked into Violets eyes and nodded in agreement and they both approached each-other and accepted their scents, Snow heard a faint moan of satisfaction coming from Violet, obviously taken away at the strange indulgent chocolaty scent of Snow's fur. Snow also took a deep inhale of Violets scent, indulged of the scent of lavender flowers coming from Violet's fur.

They both nibbled on each-others ears whilst both Snow and Violet giggled at the ticklish nibbles and finally they will rub noses signify that they accept each other as mates.

Violet approached Snow, nose held high in the air and at the moment of their noses touching all the wolves cheered in excitement. Snow nuzzled Violet's nose for what seemed like an eternity. Violet pulled away from Snow and smiled before being knocked to the ground by Snow, greeted by a forceful kiss that would spark a love that cannot be broken.

"Let's go back to the den..." Snow romantically asked Violet, she immediately got the hint and walked alongside him giving him loving licks to the cheek, every once in a while. They arrived at the den and soon entered the den with Snow fully excited about what's going to happen next. Until Garth and Lilly approached them with a serious expression spread across their faces.

"Snow... Here's your surprise..." Snow looked at them for a second before Garth and Lilly started laughing and stopped to give the real surprise "We want you and Violet to have the den we built you under Kate and Humphrey's den." Snow looked towards Violet and only to find out she wasn't there. He only saw a cloud of dust with a call for help, but he was completely blind, he couldn't see anything but orange nothingness.

"Snow? Where did she go?" Garth started to get angry at Snow and soon sat up and started to growl flatly under his voice. "I didn't do anything sir, one moment she was next to me and the next thing i knew, she was gone..." Explained Snow

"I'm really sorry sir-" Garth interrupted and quickly added "just call me Dad, Snow. Go find my daughter and report back to me. You have until the half moon." Garth demanded

"Yes sir- Dad." Snow rapidly went to search for Violet, he checked the valley, howling rock and the meadows but no sign of her. He ran to go to the western side of the territory to only get stopped in his tracks by the sight of the two other wolves with the same red eyes and black fur from my nightmares.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"She? We don't know this, she."

"You know who I'm talking about... Where is my wife?!"

"The Northern Territory, don't worry she'll be dead by the time you get there..." The wolf grinned, confident that he's got the upper hand.

"Not if I can help it..." Snow responded

"Where do you think your going?! Your not going anywhere!" The two wolves nodded to each other and without warning they repeated the same move that horribly injured my parents.

THWACK!

YELP!

Snow was immediately knocked to the ground and he stayed there struggling to get up and fight. He rolled over onto his stomach and slowly tries to lift himself up. He spat out a glob of blood onto the ground as he finally manages to stand up on all 4 paws and shook the dirt off his fur ready to fight the monsters again, but they had retreated to the northern territory.

Snow growled and started a rapid sprint towards the Northern Territory and narrowly misses a rock, making him stumble slightly but he managed to regain his momentum and continued his determined rescue mission.

Snow continued running but all of a sudden...

*THUD*

"OOF!"

Snow has stumbled across a dark tanned female wolf with black tipped hair and golden pincer eyes.

KIM lifts and shakes her head. Gets up and sees a white wolf lying face down in the dirt! "Hey you ok kid?"

Snow lifted is head up slightly and spoke in a weak but strong voice "Ugh, Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks"

KIM walks over and helps him up. "Where were you going in such a hurry kid?"

"I need to find someone dear to me that's been taken hostage somewhere around here, and if I don't hurry she might die!"

KIM eyes widened... "Where are they keeping her?"

"My knowledge of her location is as clueless as yours..."

"Hmmmm... How bout this do you know who's holding her hostage?"

"Some wolves named Vincent, Rebecca, Sky and Claw." Snow explained

"I cant say Ive heard of them, but no one and I mean no one come into my park and does something like this..." KIM looks at his face and sees how worried he was. KIM puts her paw on his shoulder. "Hey listen don't worry, I wont let anything happen to her."

"Thanks errm..."

A blue aura surrounds her necklace around her neck and like a snake it uncurled and stretched shaking its chains, letting out a loud roar!

"Wh-Wh-what was that?!" I stammered, frozen to the spot.

"This is my partner and weapon. His name is wolfclaw and don't worry he wont harm you. He only harms the ones who puts others lives in danger!"

"He sure sounds friendly..." Snow nervously chuckled

"He's a little rough I'll give you that, but he wont hurt you!" (Wolfclaw swings down and gets close to snows face.

Snow tries not to wince in fear and tries to communicate with wolfclaw "Hey there!" Snow rapidly shut his eyes to only partially open his left eye a few seconds later.

Wolfclaw just hovered in the air just inches in-front of his face. KIM giggles "He likes you, he just cant show it, but i can feel it!"

"Lets hope he makes a good feast out of wolfnappers." Snow smiled and pets wolfclaw

"Don't worry I assure you... HE WILL" "Hey if you don't mind me asking did you by any chance come in contact with these wolves?"

"I did once..." Snow looked to the ground in sadness before speaking in a broken voice "They replaced my real parents as a pup whilst I was asleep... So I had no clue what was happening."

"So this wasn't recently.."

"We, well when I see we, the pack leader Humphrey and Kate kicked them out after noticing that they were involved with Amber and Gareth's wolfnapping and their son... Drew. They claim to be holding Humphrey's parents hostage as-well but they escaped and never returned to the western territory..."

"Wait... Kate?"

"Yes... You know her?"

KIM looks up and wolfclaw and nods. Wolfclaw wraps around her neck becoming the necklace once again. KIMs hair became shorter and lighter. KIM opens her eyes. "I am Kate.."

Snow just looks deeply into Kate's eyes and a wall of mass confusion and shock was grinding down on his every possible brain cell to process the discovery of this wolf he has just met, who turns out to be Kate in another form! "I-I-I don't know what to say..." Snow stammers trying to find the proper words to speak.

"Snow... listen I was there when Humphrey and I kicked those wolves out of the park. We never did find Amber and Gareth's son. Maybe this time I will be able to return a favour and get them some answers!"

"Your right Kate... It's time to learn the truth!" Snow stood beside Kate and nodded his head as a signal to go.

Kate sniffed the air. "I have a hunch I know where they went... they have some nerves coming back here!" The chain around her neck rattled and shook and her eyes glew a bright gold.

"Wow!" Snow was stunned on the beauty of the transformation. Snow shook his head and focused with the task, Garth gave him. "What's the plan Kate?" Snow asked

"When we get there don't make any sudden moves or sounds... KIM will take over it!" Wolfclaw unravels and Kate turns into KIM. "Ok Snow you heard her plan make sure it happens... Got it!"

"Got it" Snow's eyes dilated and narrowed his eyes that were full with hate and anger but also having a slight bit of confusion still hitting him on the head.

The path slowly disappeared as they descended deeper into the woods. The gnarled twisted trees groan. As the icy wind tears away the last of autumns golden leaves. As the night fell, the forest came to life. All around them a chorus of creatures awaken. Chittering in the trees, rustling in the bracken. The night air is heavy. Dank with the stagnant odour of decomposing leaves. They stumbled through razor sharp brambles snagging on the vicious thorns. Fighting their way towards the glow of a small flickering light. The smell of five wolves entices them with the promise of blood and revenge. In the clearing, the sight of an deserted abandoned den gave the horrid sight of Violet being brutally tortured by the four wolves.

A grin stretched across her face. "I knew these jokers would be here!"

"You sure know your way around here Ka- KIM." Snow and KIM walked silently as they approached the abandoned den. Snow drew his fangs and licked his lips. Like he already tastes the blood of his foes.

KIM nudged him, "Nah uhh I'll take care if them and then I'll leave the rest to you... that is if there is anything left!" Wolfclaw swerved and swayed aching to get going. KIM rubbed the top of his head. "Don't worry soon.."

"Uneasy fella isn't he..." Snow whispered as the continued to get closer and closer to the den. Quiet audible voices started to come to our ears. Giving us the notion of impending danger.

The three wolves were laughing and joking torturing their victim. KIM growled, "This is going to be very satisfying!"

"Who's head you want first?" An evil smile formed across Snow's muzzle, clearly desperate to kill the traitors.

"All of them... Drew isn't my concern, he was Amber and Gareth's responsibility but that doesn't make it any less ok.."

"I know KIM. Sometimes we have to make sacrifices to protect the ones whom we regard as loved." Snow focused on Vincent as he was mercilessly clawing slowly into Violets back. Snow couldn't bare to watch as he was muttering to himself;

"Just don't die Violet. Keep strong. I don't want to lose you on the most beautiful day of our lives..." Snow's eyes started to water, a tear rolled down his cheek and dripped onto the lifeless bracken.

Snow looked beside him and KIM was gone. KIM crawled up the rocky cool cliff with death in her eyes.

"How in the world..." Snow followed dutifully after KIM. As he climbed not to far behind, a strange feeling developed inside of him... Was it hate, anger or the pain in his heart to see Violet treated so horribly?

KIM looked up at wolfclaw and nodded. Wolfclaw shot into the side of the mountain burrowing into the earth. KIM climbed the rest of the cliff and hid in the shadows.

"All part of the plan I guess?" Snow muttered but KIM just stayed quiet as she just watched and waited for a sound of crunching bone and pain.

KIM growled as the three wolves continued to torture the female wolf! Wolfclaw slithered underneath the wolves who were unaware of what was going on. "Hmmm.. How to wrangle all of them up with out hurting her?"

"Take out the one that's torturing my mate then the rest can fall with him..." Snow added

"Nice of you to join me.." (KIM smiled) "I have a better Idea.. Do you see that one wolf sitting behind everyone else?"

"Yeah I see 'em..."

KIM sees a mound of dirt pop up behind him... "uhh huh wolfclaw is going drag him under without paying attention to the others leaving the others exposed!"

"Time to see some wolves suffer the way I had to suffer.. The bastards!"

Wolfclaw rises from the ground like a bat from hell grabbing him by the head dragging him under the ground.. "One down two to go!"

Snow demoniacally laughs for a moment before he realises that he doesn't feel the same way he did a few moments ago...

"whats wrong?" KIM looked to Snow with a concerned look in her eyes

"I.. Don't know.. For some reason I seem to enjoy watching other wolves suffer.."

KIM pats him on the shoulder. "Don't worry killing isn't my thing anyway... see!" The other wolf was unconscious lying on the ground below!

"Who's next?" Snow asked

"Don't worry theres a way we can both enjoy this!" One of the wolves slaps Violet. "Aww whats the matter?" He raises his hand going for another smack until "CRUNCH!" "GAHHH my paw!" Wolfclaw had a tight grip on his paw and arm nearly cracking it in two!

Snow winces at the crunching blows but also smiled in a not to pleasant way. "This is fun! Lets hear more pain!"

"GAAAHHH get off!" Wolfclaw held on tight clenching tighter and tighter!

"Whoa! Ha Ha Ha Ha, this could not get any better!" Snow clenched his jaws tight, savouring the utter annihilation of his enemies.

"What the hell is that thing!?" One of them yelled. "I don't know just get it off!" The other wolf jumps at wolfclaw hoping to pry it off but was tackled by KIM! KIM slams him on the ground with a terrifying look on her face!

Snow rapidly came down the mountain to finish off the last wolf that stood weak and hopeless with wolfclaw biting with all its might. "You've made your biggest mistake! Messing with a wolf in love!" Muttered Snow

"What the?" He looks to see snow charging after him with his teeth grinning!

Snow pounced at was about to lunge forward and sink his bladed fangs into the wolfs neck.

Wolfclaw let go of his hold and put himself in-front of Snow!

"Whoa! What are you doing?! I want him dead, I want to rip the skin from his body! I want to make him suffer!" Snow barked

KIM knocks out the wolf she was on top of and stand up. "Wolfclaw.. grab him!" "GAHHHH.." The wolf said as wolfclaw lifts him up by his head. The wolf dangled there as KIM walked up to both of them. "Snow... I told you killing isn't my thing!"

"Sorry.." Snow looked to the ground and walked slowly towards Violet and quietly muttered to himself "what's gotten into me?!"

KIM drops the other wolf down to eye level with hers... "SO your the one Ive heard about huh?" "I don' know what the hell you are talking about!" "Now let go of me you bitch!" KIM just chuckles.. "Sorry it's not that easy, now be a good boy and be quiet."

"Violet?! Are you ok!" Snow rushed towards Violet with tears pouring out of his angry sorrowed eyes. Snow pulled the green thorny vines that had held his mate so tight whilst she was unorthodoxly tortured.

Violet didn't move, she was in to much pain.

"Please don't die on me sweetie... I don't wanna lose you, I made a promise to keep you safe and I failed. I won't let that happen again just don't die on me!" Snow brushed away some strands of her hair out of her beautiful, golden eyes.

KIM walked up behind him. "Her heartbeat is faint..."

"Is there anything I can do to save her!" Snow begged KIM for a relieving answer.

KIM looked at wolfclaw hovering over her. "There might be one thing I can do, but I'm worried it might just be a bandaid.. but its worth a shot!" Wolfclaw swooped down and lied on Violets body. A blue aura flowed through the chain causing Wolfclaw and violet to glow a bright blue.

"Just please do what ever it takes to get her back! I can't live without her!" Snow watched wolfclaw bring a holy blue glow to her body, taken away at the beauty if the scenery that brought a ray of hope from the clouds of ever darkness that haunted the once darkened forest.

Time seemed to go by slow as the aura surrounded Violet and wolfclaw. KIM had a very concerned look on her face. "Com'on... com'on.."

Snow darted his eyes at Violet, feeling the almost inevitable death if his mate. He prayed for the almighty heavens to give a glimpse of hope to Violet's life.

"Com'on... Violet stay with us.." Wolfclaw lifted his head and looked at KIM. KIMs face went blank...

"Please don't, please don't, please don't." Snow constantly repeated the same words over and over. Wishing that the unfortunate event of mortality hadn't fallen on Violets life.

Wolfclaw lied his head down and the aura stopped. A fierce look spread all over KIMs face.

"V-V-Violet..." Snow's face was just blank, his bottom lip trembled as the worst of his fears had crashed down on him. A tear escaped his left eye and clenched his paw tight, wishing that it would have been him that had died, not her.

KIM turns and looks straight at the wolf that was the cause of this. "You son of a bitch!" She screamed as she threw wolfclaw at his throat sending him flying back pinning him to a tree by his neck. "I outta put you through the same pain you put her through!"

"Just do it KIM... I think... I think I can watch one more wolf suffer for the last time..." Snow sat and watched in emotional agony as KIM was full of hate, pain and anger.

Wolfclaws bite got tighter and tighter. "Please..." The wolf said as he tried to grasp for air. A tear ran down KIMs face. "DO you know how it feels to lose someone you care about... have you ever faced death in the face?"

"No... But... It... Feels... Good... To... Kill... That... That... SLUT!" The wolf responded with an evil grin slowly forming on his muzzle.

Wolfclaws teeth start to pierce his throat as blood runs down his neck. KIM growled wanting to finish him off.

"KIM?" Snow trembled

KIM looked at snow with her glowing split eyes.

"I know you don't want to kill him. But kill him for Violet's sake, just look inside your inner monster and do what needs to be done!"

"I promised myself I wouldn't go back to that Snow..." KIM barked

"Just do what feels right for you KIM..."

KIM looked at the wolf who still had a grin on his face. "So weak... Ive... heard stories about... the parks great protector... fearless... courageous.. but whats Im seeing is a fake so called Guardian."

"This 'guardian' just kicked your asses! And you have the audacity to brutally torture my mate! I hope your happy because now she's dead because of you!" Snow exclaimed

The wolf laughed.. " I wont lose any sleep over... it.. that was nothing like what I did to... Gareth and Amber's son... DRE... Before he could finish, wolfclaw bit harder which sent out a loud cracking noise echoing throughout the park.. KIM lifted her head, eyes full of hate.. "I said quiet..."

"Dammit!" Snow exclaimed and punched a rock with so much force it shattered into lots of small pieces.

KIM just breathed deeply and stared at the body... lifeless

"She isn't dead... She isn't dead..." Snow constantly repeated to himself before getting so angry he rolled the lifeless, Violet onto her back and started pushing down on her chest to try and bring some life back into her.

KIM looked back and saw snow pushing down on violets chest! "Snow stop!" KIM ran over and grabbed snow who fought to get out of her arms. "Snow stop shes gone!"  
"NO! She can't be dead! She can't be! This isn't how I wanted it to end!" Snow's loud, sobbing voice echoed through the entire park, making some distant birds fly away from the trees that surrounded the den. Snow tried to fight out of KIM's grasp, but she was too strong.

"Snow stop it, thats enough" Snow continued to fight to get out of her grasp. KIM grabbed snow and shook him, "Snow that is enough!" KIM exclaimed.

Snow looked down to the ground and sobbed with his eyes fully closed with tears running down his face like a waterfall. The winter clouds formed over the park and a slight drizzle started to fall down onto the park.

KIM sat down and watched snow sob in agony.. Vapour came from her nose and mouth as she breathed deeply from wrestling snow.

Snow looked back up at KIM and wiped away the tears that stained his white fur. "K-K-KIM?" Snow stammered

"What is it snow?" KIM asked

"Violet was a good loving mate... She kinda looked like Kate and sometimes she'd play pranks by pretending she was the pack leader." Snow chuckled slightly, trying to force a smile on his face. "I just don't think my life would be the same anymore..." Snow added

KIMs ears lied back... "Thats not true snow. Ones passing doesn't mean its going to get worse."

"It's the memories I'm worried about KIM... It's just going to haunt me until I do something that's gonna harm myself or someone else..." Snow responded

"Well Snow lets begin with burying her. I know a very beautiful place for her."

Snow trembled slightly before responding "Ok... I'll carry her and I'll follow you..."

"Very well.. but first.." KIM turns around and see the other two wolves sitting there shaking with fear. "What to do with these two?"

"Let's tie them up in the same vines they used against Violet." Snow responded

"Sounds like a plan to me!" KIM responded with an evil grin on her muzzle.

KIM and Snow both grabbed the thorny vines and wrapped them around the two wolves and tied them up as tight as they could. So the thorns impaled their skin and left them to bleed.

"Still not pleased.." KIM grabs them and let them hang from a near by tree. "There now they wont get away."

"Nice one!" Snow smiled and turned away towards Violet and rolled her onto his back. "Should we inform Garth and Lilly about this?" Snow asked  
"No not till later, lets bury violet first.." KIM responded

"Ok, let's go..." Snow nodded in a sorrowed agreement and walked along side KIM where he felt safe and comfortable.

KIM and snow walked several miles into the darkest part of the park. "Ok here it is." KIM announced. The area was surrounded be tall green snow covered trees where the moon light shined through the branches.

The night air was heavy as Snow set Violet down and looked at the scenery... "Wow, this place is beautiful." Snow said looking to KIM.

"Yea it is... This is where I was buried years ago." KIM responded like it meant nothing to her.

"Wait... Y-Y-Your... Dead?!" Snow stood back in shock, failing to comprehend the news.

"Ill explain that to you later." Wolfclaw dug his large sharp jaws into the ground scooping out pounds of dirt.

"You'd better." Snow responded sharply as he watched wolfclaw dig the bracken.

KIM picked up Violet gently and lied her down in her final resting place. "Sorry I was late." She said softly.

"Me too, me too..." Snow softly said giving his last thoughts and condolences to the recently deceased Violet.

A small tear ran down KIMs face. "I didn't know her but its still tough.." Wolfclaw started to fill the grave with dirt.

Snow inhaled deeply and let out a low pitched howl, and another, and another till he couldn't bare the agony no-more.

"Is there anything you'd like to say Snow?"

"Yes, there is... Dear Violet, let your death be reminded as the day you got married to probably one of the luckiest wolves in the park. Your love, sweet, caring voice brought smiles and happiness to our faces. Your passing will be remembered now and never forgotten."

KIM sat quietly for she had nothing to say..

"Wouldn't you like to say a few words KIM?" Snow asked but KIM just stayed quiet. Too upset to talk.

"I just don't know her enough to say anything... plus i feel like i failed her."

"You didn't fail anyone KIM..." Snow said putting his paw on her shoulder to comfort her. "I've also failed on protecting a girl I made a promise to. I'm not one for braking promises..."

KIM was silent gathering her thoughts.

Snow removed his paw from KIM's shoulder and put it back on the soft green grass. Looking at her for a second, wondering what she could be thinking about.

"I think i owe you an explanation..."

"I think you do, yes..." Snow responded darting his blue eyes at KIM's split, glowing eyes.

"Many many years ago, about 200 years to be exact I was the protector of this park. I was the leader of my own pack, had my own family, life was really good. I had one job and one job only and that was to protect my pack from hunters and poachers. What you don't realise is Jasper wasn't a protected park like it is now. Every night there was always some one coming here trying to harm someone else. Id scare them off and that was that... or so I thought."

"What happened?" Snow asked in curiosity.

"All the men I scared away started to rebel against me.. worried that I might harm their families and live stock, they all joined together in a large group and tried to hunt me down. Knowing the dangers I took my family and pack to the other side of the valley where I knew they would be safe, but there was one last thing I had to do."

"Go on... I'm listening." Snow responded  
"I had two options... fight back and risk everyone and everything or... do it peacefully.. When I faced them they grabbed a chain that they had and wrapped it around my neck to be sure I wouldnt escape, next thing I know things went black.. It was a quick shot to the back of the head that ended me.."

"So how did you come back to this realm? How did you manage to come back from the grave and use a host like Kate to return to your life? What is your purpose here?" Snow asked

"well when I died I wasn't ready to cross, I had to much I left behind, I guess you can say I wasn't in peace. For years I wondered around this park trying to find a suitable subject that I can bond with. Wolf after wolf none were suitable for me, that is until I saw Kate. It was a nice day and I saw Kate and Lilly playing out in the valley. Everything Kate did spoke to me.. she was fast, athletic and most importantly good hearted. Thats when I had this guts feeling that she was the one who'd help me redeem myself."

"I guess I don't need to know anymore... Your a nice girl KIM, I can see that inside of you. That's a great trait to have." Snow responded with complete honesty.

"I wasn't so nice when Kate learned about me..."

"Well KIM... Your past is your past, unchangeable and undeniable. But we have a past too, and that means that we are unavoidable. I'm just happy I have a friend who understand the pain this park suffers everyday." Snow responded

"Not sure if thats a good thing... I mean not being friends but the pain we both have gone through..."

"We've both experienced the loss of friends and family but... Ugh... I don't know KIM, its hard to explain..."

KIM looks to her left seeing a mound of dirt with a bunch of wilted flowers on top of it.

"Someone dear to you?" Snow softly spoke in a hush tone

"Thats where I was buried..."

"Oh... Sorry..." Snow replied

KIM looks back at him and smiles. "Don't worry about it snow!" KIM scratches his head with her paw.

Snow smiles back and corrects his hair and chuckles "You must have been the best mate a wolf could have. I envy you." Snow replied

"Thats what he would tell me every-now and then... He was a great mate as-well!"

"Funny how love works..." Snow sighed. "I wonder if I'll find another wolf to love..." Snow pondered

"Who knows... I don't know if I'll ever have one my self."

"Well we could always accidentally run into them." Snow chuckled "It's the look in the eyes that always strikes the love and affection for some wolves." Snow looked up at the glistening moonlight that illuminated the starry night sky.

"Well its just one of those things... you never know when it happens.."

Snow looks at KIM's eyes and wondered if there was a place for him in her heart.

KIM looks down and sees snow looking at her? "What?" She asked with curiosity

"Oh, nothing..." Snow looks away shyly

"Snow are you sure your ok?"

"I was just... Looking into your eyes, they look nice..." Snow responded hiding his blushed cheeks with his tail

"Oh com'on Snow, you can tell me anything!"

"Ok, umm..." Snow circled the ground with his paw, thinking what to say before finally admitting "I-I-I... I like you..."

{To Be Continued...}


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone,**

**Chapter 5 hasn't been finished yet due to multiple writers blocks during its production. So please forgive me and my team of editors of this unfortunate news.**

**We are still determined to finish chapter 5 and get it to you in the next few working weeks.**

**Chapter 5 is still collaborating with the author and artist of Kate's Inner Monster, KIM for short. I am yet to await more story advice from the author/artist... So hold on to your hats. :)**

**On the subject of Chapter 4... The ending of the chapter is going through a patch of a difficulty with the ending as i am not sure if one of the characters should die in that chapter (spoiler alert) so it is going through a draft phase at the time of publishing. I am also sorry for this inconvieniencem, a true ending to that chapter will be concluded sooner or later.**

**Best Regards,**

**AlphaSnow & Team**


End file.
